


赴火

by Estella



Category: 1789: Les Amants de la Bastille - Various Composers/Attia & Chouquet, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, La Légende du Roi Arthur - Savio & Skread & Zaho/Chouquet/Attia
Genre: Crossover, F/M, all王后, 不适合王后粉以外的任何人观看, 可能也不适合王后粉观看
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 35,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estella/pseuds/Estella
Summary: 王后在亚瑟、兰斯洛特、梅里亚冈和从1789片场穿越来的罗南这四个人中间周旋。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 过于喜欢法亚瑟版王后的产物。  
> 由于看到1789的14年复排结尾牺牲的是奥兰普（与法亚瑟的桂妮薇儿同一个演员），于是想看失去爱人的罗南穿越到法亚瑟会发生什么。  
> 总的来说就只是想搞玛丽苏黄文，再次预警，不喜欢王后的就不要看了。  
> 鉴于我大蜜似黑的倾向，请王后粉也谨慎观看，如果感到不适请不要犹豫立刻关闭页面。  
> 私设如山，与原剧设定并不相符。  
> OOC都是我的问题，与原剧的角色无关。  
> 这文拖得太久了，做了一点改动。

　　在难得的空闲时间里，除了与奥兰普互诉衷肠，罗南最常做的事就是跟着奥兰普一块儿看书。他的爱人是个知识分子，这是他早就知道的，不然她也做不成皇太子的私人教师。作为巴士底狱副官的女儿，奥兰普算得上家境殷实，她拥有自己单独的书房，里面尽是文学哲学艺术自然之类的书籍。罗南几乎一本都看不懂，他是农民的儿子，他从没有机会接受教育，直到长大之后，直到父亲死后。但他也仅仅是了解了自由与革命的皮毛。  
　　不过这并不妨碍这对恋人捧着书依偎在一起。奥兰普不会强求罗南与自己一同阅读，她知道罗南志不在此；罗南也不会对奥兰普的书表现出不屑，因为他知道这是爱人的兴趣，有时他甚至也会就书里的情节与奥兰普做一番探讨，而探讨最后总会变成一个个深深的吻。  
　　往昔是那么温暖美好，罗南躺在空荡的书房中唯一的长椅上回忆从前，这间书房几乎完全仿照了奥兰普的那一间。过去，奥兰普坐在长椅的一侧，书本捧在胸前，而罗南便顺势躺下，枕在奥兰普的膝上安眠，他的爱人会用手指轻柔地抚动他的头发。  
　　他绝不会说那是个值得称颂的年代——底层人民在苦难中辗转哀嚎——但奥兰普，是奥兰普让他不至于真正绝望，让他对革命一直抱有热情。最终他们成功攻占了巴士底狱，他们的革命让法兰西获得了新生。  
　　但奥兰普，奥兰普死了，而罗南对她的爱并没有随着时间随着死亡减损一分一毫。那个把他从巴士底狱中救出的女孩，那个在革命的最后死在自己怀里的女孩，罗南想着，他会永远爱她。  
　　而此时他想念她，或者说，他无时无刻不在想她。  
　　这是革命之后的第二年，最开始罗南跟着罗伯斯庇尔和德穆兰等人在政府里谋得了一个职位，但近段时间政治风向越来越不对劲，刑场上的断头台发出的“咔嚓”的声响比大革命时还要多，罗南说不清到底发生了什么，只觉得似乎有暗流涌动。农民的儿子不愿这样尔虞我诈，他索性又辞去了职位。现在的罗南每天最大的乐趣就是留在书房里阅读，阅读那些曾经有幸感受到他爱人呼吸的书籍。只可惜太迟了。  
　　今天他躺在长椅上，手边是那本家喻户晓的《亚瑟王》。他想起某一天，奥兰普入神地读着这本她从孩提时代就已清楚故事情节的小说，读完之后她合上了书，长叹了口气。她伸手挠了挠罗南的下巴：  
　　“罗南，我亲爱的，你说卡美洛的灭亡是王后的错吗？”  
　　罗南抬眼，看到奥兰普略显悲伤的脸：“怎么会？一个王国不会单单因为一个人毁灭，”他顿了一下继续说，“桂妮薇儿只是想要自由地爱罢了，就好像我们俩，这又有什么错呢。”  
　　奥兰普放松地靠在椅背上：“你说得对，就像我们俩。宫廷对她的束缚就像阶级差异之于我们。”她笑了笑，“但我一点都不在乎。”  
　　罗南坐起身揽着她：“令人愉快的巧合，我也这么想。”  
　　泪水从罗南眼角滚落，他没有伸手擦拭，只干脆将小说盖在了脸上沉沉地睡去。  
　　街道上的嘈杂声把罗南从梦中唤醒，他的家周围一向安静，不知为什么突然这样吵闹。罗南掀开依旧搁在脸上的书，看到房间的陈设后愣在了原地。眼前的一切都相当陌生，罗南不记得自己的家是这么复古的模样。  
　　窗外又一阵欢呼，罗南打开了房门，看街上人流涌动，个个欢欣鼓舞，他们的装扮都不似罗南的简洁利落，反倒是很繁琐，就好像是中世纪的装束。  
　　这样的联想让罗南吃了一惊，他拉住身边一个男人，问他这里是什么地方。  
　　男人怀疑地看了他一眼：“你不知道这里是卡美洛？那你是怎么来的？”  
　　听到卡美洛三个字，罗南的心跳加速了起来：“这里的国王…是谁？”  
　　那人显得很不耐烦：“那还用问？当然是吾王亚瑟。真搞不懂你们外乡人对这里毫无了解干什么要来。”他伸手指了指前方，“看到那栋金色尖顶了吗？今天国王与王后大婚，会在那教堂里举行婚礼，卡美洛所有子民都可以去观看庆祝。”  
　　罗南许久没有动作，他仍在慢慢地消化着刚刚听到的话。最后他终于承认，自己穿越了时空来到了近千年前的不列颠。  
　　既然搞不清楚究竟是怎么来的——虽然他隐约感觉到应该与自己睡前在看《亚瑟王》有关——现在自然也难以找到回去的办法。回到法国很好办，他只要找一艘船渡过海洋即可，但回到他的那个年代…罗南毫无头绪。  
　　他索性加入了欢庆的人群，向着即将举行婚礼的教堂前进。  
　　来到那座金色教堂时，四周已经围满了人，罗南向内张望，能进教堂的看得出都是些达官显贵。他嗤笑一声，他向来厌恶那些高高在上的贵族们，当然他的奥兰普不在其列。  
　　没过多久人群突然爆发出一阵欢呼，那是国王与王后出现在了门口，他们的手被红色的丝线绑在一起，两人手指交缠，在两位英姿飒爽的骑士的护卫之下缓缓走了出来。  
　　国王亚瑟一身金红铠甲，腰间配以闪闪发光的湖中剑，显得气宇轩昂。王后银色的长发宛如深冬的瀑布，头纱好似掩星遮月的云雾；浅绿的长裙绣以金线，让王后看起来像是冬去春来时林中的精灵。  
　　身边的人纷纷感叹着王后出尘的气质，罗南却不屑地想着，只是她再美也无法与奥兰普相比。  
　　亚瑟对着人群笑了笑，抬手示意安静，随后他牵起王后的头纱，人们都屏住了呼吸，罗南也不由得好奇了起来，小说里那个王国最美的女人究竟是什么样？  
　　头纱被完全掀起，一张熟悉又陌生的脸出现在罗南眼前。身边的人群躁动起来，高声赞美着王后绝美的容颜，而罗南此时却像是被一只有力的手攥住了心脏，泪水迅速爬上了他的眼眶，他揉了揉眼，眼前依旧是与奥兰普一样的脸，他喃喃叫着：“奥兰普……”  
　　王后含着笑意的眼神扫过了欢欣的人群，也从罗南的脸上掠过，但在对视的那一瞬间却没有任何反应。罗南这一年来第一次感受到如此强烈的心痛，他忍不住大叫了起来：“奥兰普！”  
　　撕心裂肺的声音吸引了周围人的注意，人们都朝他看去。  
　　他继续叫着他爱人的名字向前挤着，他太想她了，拼了命也想要再次将她揽进怀里。  
　　婚礼当中的人也都注意到了这边的骚动，眼看着罗南就要来到王后的面前，一名骑士攫住他的手臂，一脚踹上他的膝盖，罗南被迫跪倒在地。  
　　亚瑟愤怒地抽出剑，握着剑的手臂挡在王后身前，罗南努力抬头，只看到王后惊慌的脸。  
　　他的心快碎了，“奥兰普…”他颤声呼唤着，还想要向王后伸手。  
　　“你是什么人！”他身后的骑士怒吼一声，再次压下他的肩膀，而亚瑟的剑已经指在他颈间了。  
　　“亚瑟等等，别杀他！”王后按住了亚瑟的手臂，“他…他好像只是把我认作了别人。”她怜悯地看了罗南一眼。  
　　亚瑟原本盛怒的脸瞬间柔和了下来，他拉近王后，在她额上吻了吻：“既然你这么说了。”  
　　擒着罗南的骑士却丝毫没有松懈，王后向他稍稍走近：“兰斯洛特，先放开他吧，他并没有武器。”  
　　“可他冒犯了您！”金发的骑士还想说些什么，但王后恳求的眼神令他屈服。  
　　啊，是啊，亚瑟王和桂妮薇儿，还有兰斯洛特，这三人的爱情故事他早该想起来的，他的奥兰普在这里是一个人的妻子，是另一个人的情人，但他不是那两人中的一员。罗南绝望地看着王后带着疑惑的神情从亚瑟身后走了出来，她小心地问：“你认识我吗？”  
　　听到王后用着与奥兰普一样的声音对自己说话，罗南心中狂喜，但他也很清楚，这时千万不能将自己的情况如实相告：“……不，我没有这个福分。只是您长得与……我的一个朋友很相似。先前我看错了，现在离得近才发现您不是她。”  
　　相似云云他本不该说的，但他忍不住。罗南眼看着亚瑟和兰斯洛特再次竖起了眉毛，亚瑟沉声说道：“这是我与桂妮薇儿的婚礼，我不希望出现流血事件，但我警告你，如果再说这种僭越的话，你的生命将会在今天终结。”  
　　不过这样的警告罗南自然不会放在心上，革命的时候他不是没有与死亡近距离接触——他甚至看着爱人的生命在自己的怀里消逝。罗南更加心痛了起来，不由自主地凝视着桂妮薇儿。  
　　王后被他盯得尴尬地移开了视线，亚瑟解开了他与桂妮薇儿手上的丝线：“看样子我的婚礼遇上了挑战者，”湖中剑又一次指在空中，“如果你有什么危险的企图，那么我会立即处死你；如果你也爱她，那么我们就公平地决斗。”围观的民众因他的话沸腾了起来，为爱决斗的戏码无论在哪个时代都令人激动。而一旁的兰斯洛特低下头握紧了剑。  
　　还没等罗南回答，桂妮薇儿变了脸色：“我可不是什么所谓的战利品！”  
　　亚瑟忙来哄她：“亲爱的桂妮薇儿，我不是不尊重你，我只是想让这小子知难而退。”  
　　“我愿意替陛下出战！”兰斯洛特拄着剑单膝跪在亚瑟身前。  
　　“看啊桂妮薇儿，我们王国最强的骑士将为你出战，你不用担心了——兰斯洛特，你可有信心打败这个冒昧的小子？”  
　　兰斯洛特仰头看向王后：“当然，轻而易举！”  
　　桂妮薇儿神色复杂，她避开兰斯洛特炽热的目光。决斗这种事，她在年少时当然也幻想过，但现在真的要发生在自己眼前了，她并没有感到骄傲自得，只觉得荒唐。  
　　所幸的是这场决斗的主角之一适时地拒绝了这个提议，他也单膝跪了下来：“陛下，您误会了，我怎敢有所希冀。”罗南又扭头看着王后：“我刚刚没有说清楚，因为担心有所冒犯，实际上王后您与我妹妹有些相似，而我与妹妹失散了很久了。看到您就好像看到了她，所以我才那么激动…”  
　　果然，靠着血缘维系的亲情比靠着激情维系的爱情更使人信服，罗南临时编造的谎言让桂妮薇儿卸下了防备。她走过去扶着罗南起身，快乐的心情溢于言表：“我从来没有体会过手足之情，”她转身又对亚瑟说，“你知道吗亚瑟，我甚至还嫉妒过你有一个可以帮助你的姐姐——求你，饶恕他，让他做我的侍卫吧——可怜的人，你愿意像待你妹妹一样待我吗？愿意在我身边保护我吗？如果你愿意，我也会帮你打听你妹妹的下落。”  
　　罗南几乎要晕倒了，他的奥兰普这样亲切可人，这样相信他的话，他什么都说不出，只能拼命点头。  
　　桂妮薇儿太过开心，她没有发现在提起摩根时亚瑟一闪而过的愤恨，也没有意识到自己触碰到罗南时，对方控制不住的颤抖。  
　　见自己的王后满脸的期待，亚瑟也无法对她说出一个不字：“高文，带他下去登记——你叫什么名字？”  
　　罗南低下头：“罗南，罗南·马聚里耶。”  
　　“你也是法兰克人？”兰斯洛特皱着眉问道。  
　　“是的，有幸与您是同乡。”  
　　“你怎么会到不列颠来？”  
　　“…好几年前船只失事漂流过来的，就是在那次事故中我妹妹与我失散了。”罗南内心自嘲了起来，谎话说起来竟然越来越顺畅。  
　　这样一来亚瑟和兰斯洛特也都信了他的话，桂妮薇儿看他的眼神又多了一些同情。  
　　婚礼在这样一场闹剧似的情景下收场。亚瑟满心郁闷，兰斯洛特困惑非常，桂妮薇儿因自己多了一个哥哥而开心，只有罗南最符合婚礼中新郎的心情。但还有一个人，在暗中观察着他们的一举一动，他几乎可以肯定罗南说的都是些鬼话，他看穿了罗南对桂妮薇儿的感情，只因为他自己也同样爱得卑微。  
　　  
　　婚礼当天晚上还有一场晚宴，亚瑟和桂妮薇儿匆匆回了宫殿。桂妮薇儿想起什么事来，突然有些闷闷不乐：“为什么王姐今天没来参加婚礼呢？我本想得到她的祝福…”  
　　亚瑟起先并不想讨论摩根的事，但见她失落也只好安慰。他将她的手拢在自己掌中，捧起来吻了吻：“别难过，摩根留在宫中在为晚上的宴会做准备。”  
　　“王姐这样尊贵的身份怎么能去操持这些琐事呢！”桂妮薇儿不可置信地说。  
　　“你就当这是她的一片心意吧。”  
　　桂妮薇儿皱了皱眉：“我得去看她，去感谢她——她现在在哪儿？”  
　　亚瑟叹了口气：“她应该是在厨房指挥仆人们——你若是去看她，记得早些回来。”他又凑上去吻她，自从认识她以来亚瑟发现自己好像吻不够她似的。  
　　桂妮薇儿笑着点头，便去了后厨。  
　　仆人们见到王后驾临纷纷弯腰行礼，桂妮薇儿让他们出去休息，好留她与王姐聊天。  
　　“亲爱的王姐，你来帮我们布置晚宴我实在太感激了！”  
　　摩根淡淡地笑了笑：“你们结为夫妻我当然很高兴。作为国王和王后，我想你们什么都不缺，所以就用这个办法略表心意罢了。”  
　　她说着从桌上捞起一壶酒斟了一杯：“这是我吩咐下去新调的酒，加了些玫瑰花瓣。既然你来了，那就尝一尝吧。”  
　　桂妮薇儿只觉得王姐对自己这般和善，心中一暖，便毫无顾忌地接过了酒杯。  
　　喝下酒后，桂妮薇儿还想与王姐多聊一会儿，还没说几个字视线便模糊了起来，在她倒下之际，摩根上前接住了她。  
　　摩根抚摸着她的脸，掩饰不住脸上的冷笑：“今天就是我复仇的开始。”  
　　  
　　桂妮薇儿醒来时已是中夜，她环顾四周，不知那是宫中的哪个房间。仅是扭头看了几眼，她的头就再次晕了起来。  
　　自己大概是真的非常不胜酒力，也许还给王姐带来了不少麻烦。她按了按太阳穴，想让自己更舒服一些。蹒跚着走出房门后，她勉强认出了回寝宫的路。  
　　冷风的吹拂下她才渐渐有了思考的余裕，自己在那个房间里睡了多久？为什么没有人来找她？晚宴怎么样了？可越想头越痛。她甩了甩头索性不去想了。  
　　今夜是狂欢的一夜，宫中的卫兵也不例外，一路上见不到几个人，这让桂妮薇儿多少有些紧张。好在寝宫越来越近了，房里还亮着，她内疚地想亚瑟一定在不安地等着她。  
　　走到寝宫门口时，她听到了某种令她浑身发凉的声音。那声音她当然并不陌生——那是欢爱才会有的动静，她僵在了寝宫门口。  
　　桂妮薇儿艰难地走到窗边，她只能看到亚瑟赤裸的背影。眼前的亚瑟笼在另一个女人的身上纵情地占有着。冲击性过强的画面让她仿佛失去了知觉，整个世界就只有眼前逐渐模糊的人影，当下意识地转身逃开之后，她才意识到自己的眼泪已经打湿了面颊。  
　　难怪没有人来找她，因为亚瑟并不在意，新婚之夜他甚至在与别的女人上床。桂妮薇儿胡乱抹着泪水，跌跌撞撞地向远处跑去。  
　　月光昏暗，她也不知自己走到了哪里。周围渐渐变得更冷，她终于累得瘫坐在一片树林中的草地上，脑中浮现出刚刚的场景啃噬着她的心，她忍不住再次掩面而泣。远离了寝宫，她终于放肆地哭出了声。断断续续的呜咽使这树林更加凄清。  
　　“您怎么了？有什么是我能帮您的吗？”  
　　桂妮薇儿被这突如其来的动静惊得双肩颤了颤，她转过满是泪痕的脸，看到罗南正单膝跪在她身旁。  
　　桂妮薇儿默默地用手背擦去眼泪，垂眼看着地面，好像打定主意不再说话。  
　　“到底发生了什么事？”看到那双与奥兰普一模一样的眼睛哭得微微肿起，罗南只觉得痛在自己身上。究竟是谁这样残忍，竟然会伤害这么美好的人？  
　　“您说想让我像待妹妹一样待您，现在我见您这么难过，想要为您做点什么，这就是在尽一个兄长本分，可您怎么能不守承诺呢？”罗南起身坐在桂妮薇儿身边，“跟我说吧，把我当做您的哥哥，这也会让您好受些。”  
　　桂妮薇儿的眼泪再次涌了出来，她扑进罗南怀中，哭声会令所有人心生怜爱：“我失去了我的丈夫。”  
　　罗南大惊：“吾王出了什么事？！”  
　　桂妮薇儿在他怀里摇头：“不，不是的…只是……他不再属于我了…我看到他与另一个女人行夫妻之事。”  
　　罗南几乎不可置信，他的印象中亚瑟王是极度爱他的王后的，何时有过背叛？只怪自己当初没有仔细看完小说。他不知该说什么，只好顺着她的脊背轻拍安慰。  
　　桂妮薇儿又安静地哭了一会儿，直到她实在有些累了，才又从罗南的怀里抬起头，她看着罗南胸口衣襟一片濡湿的痕迹感到十分过意不去：“抱歉弄脏了你的衣服。”  
　　能再次把她抱在怀里，罗南已经在心里感谢了百次上帝了，哪里会在乎这点事，他伸手抹掉桂妮薇儿脸上剩下的泪水：“您可是王后，不需要对我抱歉。而且能有您这样的妹妹，我……很感激。”  
　　罗南看到桂妮薇儿终于破涕为笑，这才放下心来：“那么接下来您打算怎么办呢？”  
　　桂妮薇儿的笑容顿时消散，她苦恼地扯着头发：“我不知道…我依然爱他可是……越是爱他我就越觉得恶心…我不知道到底该怎么面对他。”顿了一会儿，她抬头直视罗南的双眼，坚定地说，“当然，我也绝不会自取其辱，我会离开他的。”  
　　“您是王后，想离开不会那么容易的。”  
　　她耸了耸肩：“我不在乎，即便失败我也要试一试。”她凝视着罗南，“你会帮我吗？”  
　　这样的问题是对他的侮辱，这需要问吗？罗南拥抱她，对她说：“您说过我现在是您的哥哥，那我岂会不帮您呢？”  
　　桂妮薇儿埋首在罗南的怀里：“谢谢，谢谢你。”  
　　他们依偎着坐在草丛中，桂妮薇儿心神俱疲，没多久便倚着罗南睡着了。直到东方有了些亮光，罗南才轻拍着她的肩膀叫醒她。  
　　“殿下，已经是早上了。”  
　　桂妮薇儿睁开睡眼，一时间还没能弄明白自己怎么睡在外面。随后昨夜的记忆涌进脑海，她按揉自己的太阳穴——她多希望这一切都没有发生。  
　　她无言地站起身，伸手将衣裙理整洁。初升的、带着凉意的、甚至是惨白的阳光洒在满脸愁容的桂妮薇儿身上，她看起来仿佛被寒气笼罩。  
　　“您还好吗？”罗南担忧地问。  
　　她勉强笑了笑：“我没事的——该回去了。”  
　　罗南陪着她缓缓走回寝宫，由于清晨已至，昨夜宿醉的卫兵们又都回到了自己的岗位。  
　　终于又来到了寝宫门口，桂妮薇儿深吸了口气，推门而入。房里的亚瑟近乎全身赤裸地趴在床上，身边却没有任何人。罗南自知不该出现在这样的场合，向桂妮薇儿示意后便退回了门外。  
　　“…陛下，”桂妮薇儿犹豫再三选择了这个称呼，“陛下？天已经亮了。”  
　　亚瑟没有反应，桂妮薇儿倾身上前，推了推他的肩膀：“陛下…”  
　　话还没说完，她的手臂已被亚瑟抓在手中，虽然他依旧趴在床上：“我的桂妮薇儿怎么用如此生分的称呼叫我？”他睁开带着笑意的眼睛，“哦，你都已经洗漱完毕了！看来是真的很晚。”  
　　亚瑟翻身坐了起来，华丽的毛毯盖在下身。桂妮薇儿将搁在一旁的铠甲拿到床边，话还未说出口，她却已倒进了亚瑟的怀抱，手中的铠甲叮当落了一地。  
　　亚瑟环抱着他的王后：“既然已经晚了，再迟一些也没关系吧……”他俯身去吻她，没成想只吻在了她的手上。  
　　“陛下…”亚瑟因又一次听到这个称呼皱起了眉，桂妮薇儿只当没有看到，她定神说道：“陛下，您的骑士们都在大殿中等着您呢。”  
　　亚瑟心虚地眨眨眼，终是放开了她。桂妮薇儿沉默着捡起铠甲，又递到他眼前。亚瑟叹了口气，接过铠甲边穿边抱怨：“无论如何你不该叫我陛下。”  
　　“您作为国王需要威望，我已经是卡美洛王后了，必须为其他人做出尊重您的表率。”  
　　亚瑟抬眼看到桂妮薇儿不像是在开玩笑，他有些急了：“可你同时也是我的妻子！那样的称呼对我们来说太过陌生，太过阶级化。我们是天下最恩爱的夫妻，不是吗？”  
　　你昨晚做的事已证明不再是了。桂妮薇儿心中绞痛。  
　　“究竟怎么了？”亚瑟系上腰带后扶着她的手臂关切地问：“你是否有什么事想跟我说？”  
　　桂妮薇儿垂下眼睑——她怕自己多看他一眼都会心软：“我想回卡弥利亚住一段时间。”  
　　这次亚瑟是真的摸不着头脑了：“为什么？！我们才刚刚结婚，你为什么要从我身边逃开？”  
　　她绞紧了手指：“近来我听说不少地方在闹饥荒，我想这段时间您需要专心在政事上，我在这里会让您分心的。”  
　　亚瑟笑了：“哈…怎么会…”可他话还没说完，想起刚刚的事，这疑问也没什么底气了，但他不希望妻子离去的心情却高涨了起来：“我可没听说过国王处理政事时王后要回避这种事！”  
　　“可我也有很久没有见过父亲了，我很想念他，您不能满足我这个心愿吗？”  
　　“我需要你桂妮薇儿，我们才刚刚结婚…”  
　　“我的父亲年老体衰，他更需要我。”  
　　“他是卡弥利亚的领主，怎么会缺人照顾呢？况且我们还可以把他接到宫廷里照顾啊！”  
　　“您忘记您与我相识的原因了吗？他身边的侍从卫兵牺牲了很多。而且他的身体经不起舟车劳顿了。”  
　　亚瑟彻底没了话，他终于扶着额头，气馁地说：“好吧…你可以回去一段时间。不过一旦我把政事处理完了，你就得回来。”  
　　桂妮薇儿踌躇了一会儿，才凑上去吻了他的脸颊：“感谢您的慷慨。”  
　　亚瑟趁机抱紧了她的腰：“这一上午我都在想着吻你，现在终于有机会了。”他抓紧机会啄了几口，又被桂妮薇儿推了开来：“您的圆桌会议…”亚瑟轻咳两声，又最后吻了她的脸颊，这才迈出房门。  
　　他在门口看到了罗南，想起桂妮薇儿将要回卡弥利亚的事，便吩咐了下去：“你陪着王后回去，一定要保护她周全。”罗南重重点头，这根本不用亚瑟说，他豁出命也会保护桂妮薇儿的。  
　　果然如桂妮薇儿所说，他的骑士们都已在圆桌旁等着他了。不过其他人看到亚瑟进来时，脸上都带着善意的微笑，他们知道新婚之夜的亚瑟必定过得很充实。除了表情平静的兰斯洛特。  
　　亚瑟看着兰斯洛特，稍加思考了一下，走过去拉着他说：“兰斯洛特，你是我们最强大的骑士，有件事我想只能交给你去做。”  
　　湖中骑士单膝跪地：“在所不辞。”  
　　“桂妮薇儿明天会回她父王那里去…”  
　　这意味着自己将有很长一段时间无法见到她。兰斯洛特闻言立刻抬起了头：“陛下您才新婚，为何…？”  
　　亚瑟挥了挥手：“我也没有办法，她执意要回去照顾她年老体弱的父亲。我派了罗南跟随她，但罗南毕竟只是刚刚成为侍卫，能力如何我无从得知，而且我也不知道他是否真的忠心。”  
　　“您需要我跟着吗？”  
　　亚瑟点点头：“是的，你跟着他们一起去，直到护送她到家再回来。之后向我汇报具体情况。”  
　　兰斯洛特坚定地说：“我一定不辱使命！”  
　　“还有一件事，”亚瑟弯下腰按着兰斯洛特的肩膀，“今早起来之后我就感觉桂妮薇儿突然对我很冷淡，处处避着我，但我也不清楚发生了什么事。你在路上为我向她打听一下。”  
　　这与兰斯洛特的印象很不相符，他疑惑了起来。他知道国王与王后感情甚笃，虽然他对王后一见钟情，但他的明示暗示都被王后刻意忽略，甚至做她的骑士也是亚瑟的提议，最开始王后还很抗拒。种种事迹表明她的心完全地属于国王，对亚瑟冷淡？兰斯洛特无法想象。能让她变成这样，肯定是出了大事。  
　　但兰斯洛特并没有表达自己疑惑，仅仅是低下头应了一声“是。”  
　　第二天亚瑟带着圆桌骑士们为桂妮薇儿送行，所有人都看得出国王的不舍。他拉着王后的手，不停地交代着让她照顾好自己，路上多注意安全之类的没什么意义的废话，只是想多拖延一些时间，好能与妻子多待一会儿。桂妮薇儿与他在一起时脑中总会浮现出那晚的事，她只想快点离开这里独自待一段时间。但亚瑟太过缠人，她别无选择，只好也装作深情的样子安慰亚瑟。  
　　“王，只要您的事处理完毕，我会尽快回来的。”  
　　亚瑟点点头，又牵起她的手吻了指尖：“希望你的父亲身体健康，不用你太费心。”  
　　桂妮薇儿挤出一丝笑容：“我得走了，罗南和兰斯洛特已经等了很久了。”  
　　亚瑟向前望着那两位骑士的背影，深吸了一口气，把王后打横抱了起来。桂妮薇儿因视线的变换心中一惊，随即才意识到亚瑟是要把她抱上马车。  
　　兰斯洛特骑着马在前面百无聊赖地来回缓缓踱步，罗南坐在驾车的位子上摆弄着马鞭，几名随从骑着马跟在马车后。终于，他们听到亚瑟在一旁说了声一路顺风，两人没有扭头告别，都毫无留恋地出发了。  
　　  
　　桂妮薇儿离开后，亚瑟总有些魂不守舍，他想念妻子的怀抱，夜晚入睡时，身边空空荡荡，他总会忍不住叹气。他勤勉地处理着政事，数着桂妮薇儿离开的日子——一转眼她已经离开十天了，兰斯洛特也还没有回来，大约是因为这次的饥荒在一些地方演变成了叛乱，兰斯洛特也不放心丢下王后回卡美洛。而亚瑟忙得焦头烂额却依旧没有太大进展，对兰斯洛特还未回来的事没有太过在意。  
　　但不管再忙，圆桌会议还是得开。这天摩根巡逻归来，恰好碰上亚瑟的会议，她径直入了会场。亚瑟见摩根前来，也不做表态，将摩根视若空气。  
　　“啊，我的弟弟，这些日子还真是个勤勉的好君主，想必我们的王后一定备受冷落。”  
　　亚瑟不悦：“注意你的言辞，摩根。”  
　　摩根嘲弄地说：“她被你赶回了家，这难道不是事实？有什么不得体的地方吗？”  
　　亚瑟却没心情继续这个话题：“她自己提出要回去，但这与你毫无关系——这里是圆桌会议，你不是我的骑士，这不是你该来的地方。”他伸出手臂指向门外，“出去。”  
　　摩根没有因此而恼怒，反而大笑起来：“你就不好奇吗？她想回去的原因。”  
　　说不好奇那肯定是假的，亚瑟对这件事一直耿耿于怀，他再迟钝也知道桂妮薇儿的离开不会简单的因为想回去照顾父亲。他眯起了眼睛，片刻之后一抬手让其他人都退了出去。  
　　“把你知道的都告诉我。”  
　　像蛇一样的女人在王座前盘桓：“我在宫中有一些耳目——这无可避免，你知道的，毕竟整个王宫的安全是我的责任之一。有人告诉我，在你们成婚的第二天凌晨，她与那个新来的骑士在湖边一起待了很久，并且——”摩根装模作样地停了下来，瞥着亚瑟的反应。  
　　“说下去。”这些话实际上已经让亚瑟有了合理的猜测，但对桂妮薇儿的爱让他相信这猜测是错的。  
　　“并且那个骑士抱着你的王后，很长时间。”  
　　摩根满怀期待地等着亚瑟的反应，但她的弟弟只是平静地说：“就这些？你说完了？那就出去吧。”  
　　摩根大失所望：“你真是个孬种，你的妻子在别人怀里你竟然毫无反应！”  
　　“我相信她不会做出背叛我的事。”  
　　“当然，她不会主动地背叛你…”摩根又卖起了关子，“但如果是在她以为你背叛了她的情况下…”  
　　亚瑟有些慌了，他在脑中搜寻着自己是否有过会让桂妮薇儿误会的行为，可一无所获：“你到底是什么意思？！”  
　　“我想这时候梅里亚冈也已经完成了他的心愿，那么把真相告诉你也无妨。”摩根凑到亚瑟耳边压低声音微笑着说：“你结婚那晚，桂妮薇儿根本不在晚宴现场，跟着你回寝宫的自然也不是她。”她阴冷的笑声让亚瑟心头一凛。  
　　亚瑟的眉毛绞得更紧了：“你说什么！？这怎么可能！”  
　　“那晚和你共度良宵的人不是你的王后，而是莉娅，我忠心耿耿的侍女。”摩根拖长了音调，这语气听起来嘲讽十足。  
　　亚瑟猛地从王座上站了起来：“你休想用这种低级的谎言离间我和王后！”  
　　“嘘，嘘，我的弟弟，不要被愤怒冲昏了头脑，好好想一想，你还记得我跟你说过你父亲是怎么欺骗我母亲的吗？”听到这里，亚瑟已觉如坠冰窟。  
　　“梅林能做到的事我做起来也并不难啊，把你的王后毒晕，藏在仓房中，再把莉娅变成她的样子就大功告成了！感谢上天我是个魔女，感谢上天让桂妮薇儿目睹了你背叛她的那一幕。你知道吗，莉娅已经怀孕了，这个孩子将是我向你们复仇的最终手段。”  
　　亚瑟听着摩根的胜利宣言，一句话也说不出来，他急促地大口喘气，许多话卡在喉咙里，努力了很久后，他哑着嗓子说道：“你为了向我复仇伤害了这样一个信任你把你当姐姐看待的女孩！她这么纯真善良，那天我们从教堂回去的时候还在意你的缺席，说想要得到王姐的祝福。哼，结果你就如此待她！高文！凯！”  
　　摩根因他的指责有些心虚，但稍作冷静后又冷嘲热讽了起来：“怎么？想让人把桂妮薇儿带回来？我的弟弟你忘了我刚刚说的话了吗？梅里亚冈应该也已经完成了他的心愿，至于他的心愿会是什么，我猜你应该很清楚，毕竟你的王位和王后都是从他手中抢来的。”  
　　亚瑟终于怒不可遏：“你这条毒蛇跟梅里亚冈串通好了！”  
　　“寻找盟友而已，有什么错吗？我要为我父母复仇，他要夺回本该属于他的爱人，既然我们共同的敌人都是你，索性联手了。”她说得头头是道，亚瑟在盛怒之中甚至一时间不知该如何反驳。  
　　“梅里亚冈现在在什么地方！”亚瑟吼道。  
　　“你不会以为我真的会告诉你吧？”摩根一脸鄙夷。  
　　亚瑟强忍着拔剑的冲动，由于忍耐，他压低的声音听起来非常干涩：“告诉我他在哪里，我们之间一笔勾销。”  
　　“我需要你原谅吗？你父亲做过的事我永远不会原谅，我也不用你来原谅！当初目睹那件事的我受到的伤害根本无法抹去，这些痛苦我要你感同身受！”摩根异常愤怒，但下一秒她又恢复了平静，“不过如果能看到你死在梅里亚冈手下，倒也很不错。”  
　　  
　　虽然知道了梅里亚冈的藏身所在，但因为政事还未能处理完，亚瑟依旧离不开王宫。他只能安排高文和贝狄威尔带上士兵前去解救王后，并且嘱咐了他们，见到王后一定要先说明他那所谓的背叛都是摩根的阴谋。  
　　摩根完全没有想到亚瑟竟没有亲自去救人，虽然她将梅里亚冈的藏身地告诉了亚瑟后亚瑟应不能再追究她的责任，但她自知已不能继续留在王宫，况且在亚瑟的城堡里她多待一秒都嫌恶心，于是趁着黑夜带上莉娅偷偷逃出了卡美洛。她的复仇还有待时日，那个生来便为了复仇的孩子还需要成长。  
　　  
　　桂妮薇儿离开城堡的一个月是噩梦般的。出行的第五天，兰斯洛特带着她离开罗南走进一处偏僻的绿荫，想了结亚瑟交代他完成的任务。然而就是因为三人分开才给了敌人可趁之机，埋伏在树林里的梅里亚冈和他的手下们围攻了上来。那几个随从没有武力，全部被杀，只剩罗南一人也无力抵挡，而不远处的兰斯洛特又因要保护桂妮薇儿而无法真正施展开来，最终三人全都被擒。桂妮薇儿被梅里亚冈强行灌了迷药昏迷了过去，梅里亚冈又抱她上了马车。罗南和兰斯洛特被绑在马车后，他们趴伏在地上，被马车拖拽着前进。多亏了那一身铠甲，被拖拽了一下午，两人虽都受伤不轻，意识有些模糊，但那些伤终于没有致命的倾向。  
　　桂妮薇儿被囚禁了，她跪坐在囚笼中间，双手被铁链吊起，美丽的银色头颅低垂，那姿态像是了无生气的百合。她的衣裙在之前的战斗中受损，胸口处与裙摆都被划开，娇嫩的胸脯裸露了大片，雪白的双腿也无法躲避他人的目光，她不安地在地上挪动着，想要尽可能遮住自己的其他部位。这状况仅仅比衣不蔽体稍好一点。她既愤怒又惊惧且羞耻，这些情绪在她的脑中混合后变成泪水流出了她碧绿的眼睛。  
　　兰斯洛特与罗南被捆在囚笼的两侧，这两个爱着桂妮薇儿的骑士，最初被眼前的景象吸引了，或许是因为意识还不够清醒，他们目不转睛地盯着狼狈的桂妮薇儿，直到他们听到了她屈辱的呜咽声才如梦方醒，自责地转头闭眼，心中痛骂自己卑劣，竟趁人之危。可他们确实爱极了那个被囚禁的女人，欲望与道德在他们脑中不停地交战。  
　　没多久梅里亚冈走进了房间，他趾高气扬地扫视了被缚的三人，最后目光停留在桂妮薇儿身上。他不顾兰斯洛特和罗南的骂声，只来回看着那些裸露的地方，眼中的情欲丝毫不加掩饰。  
　　“桂妮薇儿，你父亲曾答应把你嫁给我。现在你已在我手上，你还是不愿意试着爱我吗？”  
　　桂妮薇儿偏过头不去看他：“你已经是个野兽了，根本不值得人去爱！”  
　　梅里亚冈也并没有生气：“那么谁值得你爱呢？那个背叛你的王，亚瑟吗？”他意味深长地说。  
　　兰斯洛特听得云里雾里，罗南一脸担忧，而桂妮薇儿震惊地看着他，他明显已经知道了那件事，这让她更觉得羞耻了，她的睫毛上再次挂上了泪珠，形状美好的嘴唇颤抖着。  
　　“即使是这样也不屈服吗？”梅里亚冈装模作样的无奈口气令桂妮薇儿怒火中烧，她终于转过头来，一双湿润的绿宝石怒视着他。  
　　梅里亚冈深吸了口气，他站在囚笼门口，双手握着栏杆，沙哑的声音像是要紧紧粘在桂妮薇儿的身上：“你只是这样看着我，我就已经硬了。”  
　　两个骑士拼命地挣扎想要拯救他们的女神，梅里亚冈笑着说：“不要白费力气，不如省点精力看着我们吧——我要让她的肉体爱上我。”  
　　桂妮薇儿闻言惊恐地喘着气，银色的长发左右摆动着，那两人无法挣脱，只能大声叫骂，梅里亚冈因这些情况更加兴奋了起来。  
　　他打开笼子走了进去，桂妮薇儿紧闭了双眼，紧咬着下唇，紧握着双手，可她紧绷的状态根本无法对这件事有任何挽救。  
　　梅里亚冈伸手触碰了她裸露在外的胸脯，指尖刮擦着，由慢而快地揉搓，桂妮薇儿因恐惧和无法抵抗快感的耻辱低声啜泣，夹杂着几乎细不可闻的呻吟。  
　　梅里亚冈吞咽着唾液，进一步直接扒下了她的衣裙，她赤身裸体，她乳头挺立，她流着泪低喘。那两位骑士的脑中的交战早已分出了胜负，道德可以让他们扭过头闭上眼睛，但道德无法影响他们的听觉。那些响动使他们不得不妄想着正在她身上肆意抚摸的是他们自己。  
　　“你的骑士们听得很快活。”梅里亚冈舔着桂妮薇儿的耳畔，“他们个个比我硬得更厉害，隔着衣物都那么明显。你睁开眼看看啊！”  
　　这话刺激得桂妮薇儿更加用力地闭眼，眉间皱了起来，但泪水依旧源源不断地从眼缝里涌出。她不敢出声，生怕自己一开口就是不堪入耳的呻吟。梅里亚冈却感觉到她夹紧了双腿：“啊哈，我们纯洁美丽的王后因为别人的在场兴奋了吗？让我来检验一下。”他把手指硬挤进她的腿中，沿着缝隙来回摸了摸：“你知道吗，这下面流出的水恐怕不比你的眼泪更少。”  
　　兰斯洛特和罗南已无法思考，他们心如擂鼓，腿间阴茎挺立，无法抚慰自己让他们苦不堪言。  
　　桂妮薇儿彻底崩溃了，她哭着求梅里亚冈住手，那请求碎得不成句子，可她的脆弱使梅里亚冈更加愉悦。  
　　“我只是想让你快乐而已啊，不要怀疑我对你的爱，我是决不愿伤害你的。别抗拒这快感，你会爱上的。”  
　　桂妮薇儿拼命摇头，却因下身的酥麻绷紧身体叫了出声。梅里亚冈意识到了什么，他的手指继续快速地搓动着让桂妮薇儿极度快乐的那一点，另一只手依旧拨弄着她鲜红的乳头。桂妮薇儿出声之后便再也收不住了，她的意识已罢了工，闭着眼不停地发出饮泣和呻吟混合的叫声，双腿也渐渐打开了，梅里亚冈忍不住低头舔弄了一会儿她已硬红的核心，桂妮薇儿被这突如其来的快感逼出了尖叫：“啊！嗯……不要了…求你…我…不行…”她机械地说着不完整的话。  
　　梅里亚冈说不愿伤害她却也是真的，他强忍着冲动仍然只用手侵犯，他一手飞快地揉搓着硬核，一手在不断开合的小穴中抽插着。水声在房中回响，桂妮薇儿的双腿已完全大开，她甚至还动了动被束缚的双手，仿佛想要伸手将两腿掰得更开。兰斯洛特和罗南的喘息越来越急促，他们只是这么听着都似乎快要到达顶点。  
　　梅里亚冈喘着粗气，低声吼着，手上的动作越来越快，桂妮薇儿突然又夹紧了腿，梅里亚冈用力按开，继续用手指操弄着。她甩着美丽的长发叫了出来：“住手……啊………！”她颤抖着一阵抽搐，锁着她双手的铁链叮当乱响，梅里亚冈感到一股暖流顺着他的手指流了出来，滴在了地上。他抬头看了看，桂妮薇儿胸口剧烈地起伏着，她双目紧闭又满脸泪痕，手腕上也有殷红的血顺着她洁白的手臂流下。梅里亚冈贪婪地凑上去舐去了血迹，腥锈之味充塞他的口腔，但在他看来甜美无比。  
　　桂妮薇儿甚至觉得与其受敌人的侮辱，这时还是死了更好些，可她现在双手吊起，不论是杀梅里亚冈还是自杀都毫无可能。梅里亚冈抬起她的脸，痴迷地说：“我有没有对你说过，你对我的恨意和鄙夷都让我甘之如饴。”他低头吻她：“我留你在这儿继续考虑，你好好想一想是继续做一个被王背叛且现在也背叛了王的王后——即使是被强迫的，还是做我唯一的爱人。”  
　　她压下怒气，冷淡地说：“就算我不再有资格做王后，我还有其他的选择。我的两位骑士——”她说到他们时心痛得厉害，经过今天的事她实际上根本不知道该如何面对他们，“他们会是很好的选择对象。或者我还可以侍奉上帝。”  
　　梅里亚冈大笑：“不可能的我亲爱的桂妮薇儿。你的美丽教堂无力承受。”桂妮薇儿咬着下唇不再看他。  
　　梅里亚冈最后一边把玩着她的银发一边说：“别太倔强，否则受伤的是你自己，”他伸手摸向桂妮薇儿的臀后慢慢往下滑到大腿，“你的腿在颤抖，我亲爱的。”  
　　他又立刻松手放开了她：“我知道这处境对你来说太过艰难，你放心，我会安排下去让你舒服一点。不过现在我得先走了——毕竟民众的反抗是需要煽动的。”  
　　阴森的囚牢让赤裸的桂妮薇儿冷得打颤，她从未想过自己会经受这些痛苦。她的手腕因为被镣铐割伤依旧断断续续地滴着鲜血，被梅里亚冈扯下的衣裙沾上了血迹，那鲜红的颜色格外刺眼。  
　　兰斯洛特和罗南深知此时的王后必定绝望非常，他们心照不宣地沉默着，不希望王后再有什么心理负担，可是桂妮薇儿在这些折磨之后早已身心俱疲，加上先前被喂下的迷药的影响，她无法抵抗地昏睡了过去，整个身体都靠着镣铐的束缚才免于倒在地上，手腕上的伤也因而被割得更深。两位骑士都注意到了这一点，他们焦急地叫着王后，可他们的王后此时已完全失去了意识。  
　　“怎么办？！她的伤——她还在流血！上帝啊，她不能死…”罗南看着不省人事且血流不止的桂妮薇儿，只想起了奥兰普死时的情景。难道他将要再一次失去她吗？罗南的心凉了大半截，他方寸大乱，眼中蓄满了热泪，向着兰斯洛特叫着，句尾却无法控制地染上了哭腔。  
　　兰斯洛特也心焦不已，但他没想到，罗南这样一个刚与王后认识没多久的人，竟然会这样在乎她。他看得出罗南对桂妮薇儿情根深种，那感情并不弱于自己。  
　　“梅里亚冈！！！”他向着门口吼了起来，接连几声都没有人回应，但兰斯洛特没有停下，他甚至觉得自己的声带几乎要喊出了血，可他根本无暇在乎。  
　　过了好一阵子，终于有个黑衣的喽啰出现在门口，他颇为防备地走到兰斯洛特身边强横地嚷道：“这么大声吵什么！”  
　　兰斯洛特自知他们的生死现在掌握在别人的手里，便努力缓和了些语气：“你们头领应该说过要善待那位女士的，为什么还没有动作？”  
　　那人轻蔑地瞥了桂妮薇儿一眼：“哼，这种女人只会毁了老大！”  
　　罗南听出了不对劲：“他安排下去了但你不愿执行他的命令？”  
　　“我？是我们所有人都希望这个女人死了才好！”  
　　这话激得罗南一口气堵在了胸口，兰斯洛特见状便又接过了话头：“我猜你们也看得出来梅里亚冈对那位女士的爱，如果她出了事你以为梅里亚冈会放过你们？”  
　　“她算什么东西！只是当初跟老大有过婚约罢了，更何况又没有真的结婚，她根本配不上老大的爱！而我们可是他忠心的手下。”那人倒是越说越得意了起来。  
　　“你可真是愚不可及！他爱的人只有这一个，你们这些喽啰可是到处都是，想召多少都有。你们只是消耗品，消耗品！懂吗？她现在受伤晕倒了，如果不想被他抛弃的话，我劝你还是按他说的做。”  
　　那人犹豫了起来，但他看看桂妮薇儿不省人事的模样，也有点慌了。他赶紧跑出了房间，两个骑士能听到他对其他人快速地说了些什么，之后他又折回来，打开了囚笼和镣铐的锁。铁链摔在铁门上和地上，响起一阵粗糙刺耳的噪音。他捡起地上那堆破烂的衣裙随便给桂妮薇儿遮了遮，又小心地把她的手臂架在自己身上，慢慢离开了囚房。  
　　兰斯洛特和罗南见桂妮薇儿暂时安全了，都松了口气。现在囚房里只剩下了他们两人，却都感到尴尬了起来。不仅是因为他们目睹了王后被人侵犯而自己身为她的骑士却无能为力，也因为他们都发现了对方对王后有着不会有结果，也不被容许的爱。  
　　过了许久，兰斯洛特才终于打破了沉默：“我猜王后应该得到了妥善的安排。”这话说出来他自己都有几分怀疑。  
　　罗南愣了一下，之后附和道：“是啊…一定是这样的。”  
　　又过了一会儿，罗南突然想起了什么：“刚才那个人说梅里亚冈和王后有婚约？这是怎么回事？”  
　　“这是吾王成为王之前的事了，我也只是听高文他们说起过。当初是桂妮…我是说王后，她的父亲举办了比武大会，说是谁能赢下所有人，并拔出石中剑，谁就能迎娶他美丽的女儿，成为不列颠的王。”  
　　“所以是梅里亚冈赢了吗？”  
　　“没错。本来是他打赢了在场的其他骑士，虽然没能拔出剑，但王后的父亲也同意了他将成为胜者——毕竟其他人对那把剑一样束手无策。可是在比武大会结束后吾王来了，他那是只是个随从，被梅林撺掇着上去拔剑，结果…”  
　　“他做到了？”  
　　“是的。之后梅林又宣布他是前王尤瑟的儿子，大家便都归附了他。梅里亚冈很不服气，王位和爱人，本都应该是他的。”  
　　“看起来他对王后的爱并不是只因为当初的婚约。”  
　　兰斯洛特不置可否：“她那样美好的人，任谁都会爱。”  
　　罗南笑了笑：“这我同意。不过他留下王后我可以理解，但为什么还不杀我们？我们两对他来说不仅毫无用处，还是个威胁。”  
　　“或许他是想向我们宣告王后已经属于他了，精神胜利罢了。但我猜他不会留我们的命太久。”  
　　“要是真的因为她死了，我也没什么可遗憾的。”  
　　兰斯洛特只叹了口气：“不知道她怎么样了。”  
　　  
　　之后的几天里，桂妮薇儿一直在昏迷当中，期间梅里亚冈来过几次，但见她毫无意识，也没办法做什么。他一边后悔之前给她灌的药太多，一边也只能放任她睡着。罗南和兰斯洛特依旧被绑在那里，没有食物，更不必说治疗。梅里亚冈对他们不闻不问，似乎铁了心地想要饿死他们两。  
　　终于，桂妮薇儿醒了，几天未曾进食的她十分虚弱。她睁大了眼盯着床帏一言不发，眼角红了又消退下去。桂妮薇儿知道这是梅里亚冈所说的“善待”，可以料想她那两个骑士一定没有这个待遇。她倒是宁愿自己还在囚牢里，和他们一起挣扎。但实际上她连那两人是否还活着都不清楚。  
　　梅里亚冈走进房里时，看到的就是只穿着一条麻布裙的桂妮薇儿正出神看着门口。他惊讶地顿住了脚步，之后笑着坐在了床边：“我的桂妮薇儿，你终于醒了…”  
　　桂妮薇儿闻言闭了眼，她也只能用这种办法表示反抗。梅里亚冈并不放在心上：“你要是再不醒来，那两个人大概就快饿死了。”  
　　桂妮薇儿僵了一下：“他们还活着？”  
　　“是的，目前看来还有呼吸。”梅里亚冈笑着说，“再过几天我就无法保证了。说不定他们会被饿死，会因为伤口的感染而死——当然也有可能我会直接一剑结果了他们。”  
　　桂妮薇儿猛然从床上支起了身子，因为动作幅度太大，她晕眩了几秒：“我知道你怨恨我嫁给了亚瑟，想要向我复仇，但他们俩是无辜的！”  
　　梅里亚冈挑起她的下巴：“你自顾都不暇了还有心情考虑他们？不得不说我会因此而更爱你。”  
　　她一把推开了梅里亚冈的手：“爱？你把强迫称作爱吗？”  
　　“不，强迫当然不能算是爱，所以我把他们的命留到了现在。”  
　　“你这是什么意思？”桂妮薇儿皱眉，令人作呕的预感在她心里升腾起来。  
　　“上次我也说过决不会伤害你，如果想要占有你，我肯定要得到你的同意。”他说得轻松，听起来好像已经志在必得。  
　　桂妮薇儿愤怒的眼神直直地投进梅里亚冈的眼里：“你真是卑鄙！”  
　　“我以为你早就对我的人格不抱任何希望了？”梅里亚冈对她的指责颇有余裕，他捋了捋头发，“对你来说这确实挺难选择的。嗯，这样吧，我带你去看看你的骑士们，我想你应该也挺很见他们。”  
　　他说完便拽起桂妮薇儿的手腕，将她整个人从床上扯了下来。桂妮薇儿被他扯得倒在地上，他居高临下地说：“你怎么这样不小心呢，别让人为你担惊受怕啊。”可他的脚步却没有停下来，手里仍然紧攥着她受伤的手腕。桂妮薇儿吃痛地皱眉，但她没有时间去哀叹，只能努力站起来紧跟着梅里亚冈的步伐。  
　　她步履散乱地跟到囚房，梅里亚冈用力将她推了进去，她脚下不稳，生生摔在了兰斯洛特和罗南之间。  
　　两个骑士本都倒在地上节省体力，听到动静后他们额头蹭着地面，尽力抬头看了看，只见他们日思夜想的人就倒在眼前，他们既惊喜又心痛。  
　　“桂…桂妮薇儿……”兰斯洛特低声叫道，此时他已经完全顾不上称呼是否得体，“你还活着…太好了…”  
　　另一边的罗南只有微弱的气息，他胸前的伤正在恶化，情况比兰斯洛特要严重许多。  
　　桂妮薇儿左右看了看两人，忍不住捂着脸哭了起来。  
　　“别…别哭…我的桂妮薇儿…是…是我们没保护好你，对不起…”兰斯洛特耗尽力气把话说完，他侧脸贴着地面，用力地看向桂妮薇儿。那眼神里有愧疚和爱慕，还有绝望和怜惜。  
　　桂妮薇儿听着他的话不停地摇头：“不是你们的错，不是…”她又看了眼重伤的罗南，“是我连累了你们。”  
　　她坐了起来抹掉了脸上的灰尘和泪水，深吸了一口气：“你们不能因为这种无关紧要的事情死去，我决不会让你们死在这里！”接着站起身拍掉裙子上的尘土，向着梅里亚冈走过去，这时她的脚步坚定了许多：“给他们治疗和食物。”  
　　“那么你是同意了？”梅里亚冈心情大好。  
　　桂妮薇儿没有正面回答他：“我需要沐浴和进食。”说完头也不回地离开了囚房。  
　　  
　　果然没过多久就有人给她送来了食物。饿了几天之后，普通的食物看起来也相当丰盛。桂妮薇儿若无其事地吃了起来，她机械地咀嚼着，尽力忘记与梅里亚冈定下的交易。  
　　随后又有几个人抬了一大桶热水进来，那几人看桂妮薇儿的眼神都很不友善，这让她不禁有些好笑，仿佛她才是加害者，梅里亚冈倒是无辜的了。  
　　躺在浴桶里的时候，桂妮薇儿这些天来第一次感觉到活着。温暖的清水抚慰着她——事实上她差点就要因为肮脏而发疯了。热气在房中缭绕，如梦似幻，她也真的渐渐忘记了交易，心情快乐了起来。丢下了心理包袱，在饱足的状态下又如此惬意放松地泡在舒适的热水里，桂妮薇儿沉沉地睡着了。  
　　桂妮薇儿是被冻醒的，她意外地发现自己仍然在浴桶中。屋外繁星满天，桶中的热水早已变凉，她抬起手，带起一连串的水珠，冷得她不禁打了个寒噤。浴桶旁边就挂着梅里亚冈为她准备的毛毯——鉴于不久后将要实现的交易，梅里亚冈自然不会给她提供什么厚实的衣服。这联想让桂妮薇儿的情绪又一次陷入了低谷，她甚至想再去看一看罗南和兰斯洛特的惨状，好提醒自己肉体的牺牲是值得的。  
　　她跨出浴桶，寒冷的空气让她起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，快速地擦干了身体后，她裹紧毛毯回到床上环抱膝盖坐着，等待梅里亚冈的到来。  
　　她没有等太久，门口响起了开锁的声音。桂妮薇儿抱紧了双腿，只把头留在了毛毯外面。  
　　梅里亚冈进门后又反锁了门，他站在门口与床上的桂妮薇儿对峙着，而实际上桂妮薇儿紧盯着梅里亚冈的动作，整个人都下意识地向墙边靠。  
　　梅里亚冈的行动是迅捷的，他两三步就一脚踩在了床沿上，上半身压了下去，桂妮薇儿被他突如其来的气势惊得双手向后撑在床上，毯子便在梅里亚冈面前打开。  
　　她急忙伸手去掩，梅里亚冈动作却更快，他又一次抓住桂妮薇儿的手腕。桂妮薇儿因伤口而痛呼了一声，梅里亚冈闻声低头看了看，却没有理会，他只直直地扫视桂妮薇儿裸露的身体。桂妮薇儿挣了两下，眼见着手腕的伤再次渗出了血，囚房里那两人悲惨的样子又瞬间浮现在她脑中，于是她移开了眼神不再抵抗。  
　　虽然是胁迫得来的机会，但梅里亚冈显然还是有些激动。他伸手摩挲着桂妮薇儿的嘴唇，让她又正视着自己。桂妮薇儿刻意目光向下，不论梅里亚冈看着她的眼神多深情，也决意不多看他一眼。  
　　梅里亚冈不再等她的配合，自己朝思暮想、求而不得，甚至变成了执念的人就赤裸着在他身下，他掐着桂妮薇儿的下巴吻了上去。  
　　亲吻他美丽的爱人这样的场景他幻想过很多次，但没有哪一次像现在这样美妙。他们的呼吸交汇在一起，他能感觉到来自桂妮薇儿的清新而甜美的气息。他忍不住向她索求更多，舌头匆忙地钻进她的口腔，搅动着、挑逗着、侵占着。手臂也忍不住缠上了她的躯体，他一手圈着桂妮薇儿的腰身，另一只手按着她的脑后，他们的身体严丝合缝，嘴唇之间也没有任何空隙。梅里亚冈忘情投入，一秒都不想离开她柔软的嘴唇，他闭着眼沉浸在自我的满足中，甚至觉得为她的吻而死也未尝不可。  
　　他缓缓睁开眼，想要看一看他的爱人情动的模样，可他所谓的爱人此刻正目光无神地看着他，像是失去了情感，失去了生命力。梅里亚冈仿佛受到了极大的侮辱，他猛地将她推开，桂妮薇儿毫无防备，重重地倒在了床上，银色的发丝铺满了枕头，像是圣母脑后的圣光。  
　　“你就这么不愿意爱我吗？仅仅是试一下都不考虑？”  
　　桂妮薇儿撑着坐起来，理了理刚刚散乱的头发。  
　　“我在拥抱亲吻一座雕像吗？想想你的骑士们，如果想让他们活下去，你得拿出诚意！”梅里亚冈气急败坏地威胁着。  
　　桂妮薇儿捞起毛毯重又裹了起来：“那么你现在是更想谈话对吗？我倒是求之不得了。”  
　　梅里亚冈恼羞成怒，右手不受控制地掐住了桂妮薇儿修长的脖颈。桂妮薇儿却突然卸下了心理负担，如果能和他们一起死去，倒是比他们因自己而死好受多了——至少她这样就不必担忧随之而来的愧疚感。脖子上承受的力道越来越大，她感到呼吸被阻隔，颈中的骨头似乎都碾到了一处，嘴唇也开始变冷，并且因血液的聚集而胀痛。但除了因痛苦而皱眉咬牙，整张脸变得扭曲，她没有任何抵抗的动作，甚至她的手都仍然安放在床上，紧紧攥着床单。她被迫仰头看着梅里亚冈因愤怒和绝望而同样扭曲的脸，意外地对他产生了某种类似于怜悯的情感。  
　　桂妮薇儿闭上了眼睛。她在心中为自己、为牢中的两位骑士，甚至也为面前这个正用力掐着她的脖子夺取她性命的人祈祷。快要结束了。  
　　但新鲜的空气突然又回到了她的身体中，她下意识地低头抚着脖颈不停地咳嗽。  
　　梅里亚冈快要崩溃了，他所爱的女人拒绝爱他，即使威胁她献出身体，她也能让他觉得自己失败透顶。而他虽然口口声声喊着复仇、喊着自己是战争的火焰，却连杀了她这样一个没有抵抗力的人都下不去手。  
　　接下来的一切发生得很快。桂妮薇儿本以为梅里亚冈会良心发现， 但梅里亚冈用行动证明了桂妮薇儿的想法出了严重的差错。他低吼一声将桂妮薇儿按倒在床，又把她翻过身掐着她的腰向后提起。桂妮薇儿一阵天旋地转，脑后和腰间都隐隐作痛，她还没来得及挣扎，梅里亚冈炽热的性器已强行插了进去。由于缺少前戏，桂妮薇儿还没有准备好容纳梅里亚冈，被进入时的疼痛顺着尾椎冲到了脑后，她低伏上身忍着屈辱和痛苦，细小的呜咽仍旧溢出她抿紧的唇线。  
　　梅里亚冈完全被怒火攫住了心，他不管不顾地冲撞着，满脑子只剩下占有她这个念头。桂妮薇儿破碎的轻哼被一次次撞击出来。她当然也想忍住，可身体的条件反射不是她所能控制的事，她只好埋头在臂弯，眼泪落在手腕受伤处，泪水中的盐分让伤口更加疼痛了。  
　　而她此时也确实需要疼痛来抵御身后越来越强烈的快感。梅里亚冈的冲击每一次都强而有力，直抵她的阴道深处。桂妮薇儿感觉到自己在梅里亚冈撞击到最深处的某点时总会不受控制地流出爱液，她的大腿内侧都已经被沾湿；而当梅里亚冈撤出时，她的阴唇又痉挛似的收缩吞吐着，想挽留他在体内多顶弄研磨一会儿。桂妮薇儿因自己的反应感到羞愧，只能祈祷这件事快些结束，于是她更卖力地收缩着甬道。  
　　梅里亚冈本就快要因这极致的体验而缴械，这时他受到更用力的挤压，便舒爽地快速到达了顶点。他脑中一片空白，只下意识地掐着桂妮薇儿饱满细腻的臀部，小幅快速地抽插着。桂妮薇儿也心知快要到了，她抓紧了床单，全身紧绷着，娇媚的呻吟也冲破了阻拦。梅里亚冈被这声音撩拨地吼了一声，他伏下身子覆在桂妮薇儿的身上，张口咬住她的脖子，同时一手揉捏着她不停晃荡的胸脯。  
　　梅里亚冈的牙齿深嵌入她的皮肉时，他狠狠撞击了最后一次，将挣扎着向前爬的桂妮薇儿按在原地，随后射在了她体内。桂妮薇儿同时因为脖子的疼痛与强烈的高潮而尖叫出声。  
　　性器完全撤出她体内时带出了黏腻的液体，桂妮薇儿倒在床上，仍旧不停地颤抖。梅里亚冈却还没玩够似的拉开她的双腿，她的阴唇依然在下意识地开合。他残忍地笑着，攥了她的双手压制着她，又伸了两根手指进去按压着深处。桂妮薇儿的尖叫转向了哭泣，她像是浮在暴风雨中的海浪里，抽搐着挺胸或是抬臀。她脑中只有痛苦和欢愉交替出现，在梅里亚冈强势的抽插下，欢愉最终赢得了胜利。她被这如潮的快感逼入昏迷，下身在无意识中潮水泛滥。  
　　  
　　桂妮薇儿本来做好了最坏的打算：她献出了自己后梅里亚冈不再认账，那两人还是不能逃过死亡。所幸梅里亚冈还算言而有信，将他们锁进囚笼松了绑，安排手下递去食物顺带给罗南包扎了伤口。虽然罗南还没有力气自己进食，但他确实感觉稍稍活过来了一些。兰斯洛特对地上的食物只有怀疑，送饭的守卫转身离开时，他隔着铁栅栏拉住了对方：  
　　“为什么突然改变了我们的待遇？是桂妮薇儿出了什么事吗？”他焦急万分。  
　　守卫掸开兰斯洛特的手，鄙夷地说：“你问那个淫贱的女人？我们老大已经睡过她了，我猜就是因为这个你们才能活下去，”说到这里，他露出了猥琐的笑容，“嘿不过她还真是够劲的，昨天晚上她叫得我们守门的一帮兄弟都受不了了。你们竟然靠一个荡妇卖春活着，也是够丢脸的。”那人大笑着离开了牢房。  
　　兰斯洛特紧握着栅栏，手指关节发白，他额头抵着冰冷的铁栏杆，眉头紧锁，眼睛大睁着，泪水却滴落了下来。悲愤与心痛无处发泄，都化成了他死咬着牙的力量。桂妮薇儿，他奉若女神的仰慕对象，为了他的命出卖了自己的身体，这个认知令他膝盖颤抖，本就因饥饿而虚弱的身体几乎不能支撑自己的站立。他缓缓跪了下来，泪水不断地落在曾经锁着她的地上。兰斯洛特又看了一眼梅里亚冈派人送来的食物，那是桂妮薇儿用尊严换来的生存的机会。他猛地抓起食物，口腔塞得满满当当，可那不是因为饥饿。  
　　罗南在听到桂妮薇儿的情况后浑身僵硬。这不值得，奥兰普，我不值得你做出这样大的牺牲。罗南痛悔不已，对梅里亚冈的恨意迅速滋长着，他恨不得亲手掐死梅里亚冈，可他现在还被关在牢中还力气尽失，只能在地上留下不甘的爪印。正当他几乎被愤怒冲昏时，一块面包送到了他嘴边：  
　　“我知道你和我一样痛苦，但我们不能辜负了她，快努力恢复起来，得赶在他要杀掉我们之前逃出去。这笔账，我要他用命来还！”  
　　罗南抬头看着兰斯洛特闪着复仇火焰的坚毅眼神，自己也下定了决心。他咬过那块面包，面无表情地咀嚼着。食物的味道并不坏，但他们口中只有苦涩。  
　　那次交易之后梅里亚冈很少回到营地，这本该让桂妮薇儿轻松一点，但他每次回来都会变本加厉地索取。不同于第一次，梅里亚冈在后来的几次中温柔了一些，可桂妮薇儿想起他说过的什么要让自己的肉体爱上他，只觉得更恶心。她不是没想过逃走，但门口的守卫从未离开过；她也不是没想过借着上床时的亲密接触杀掉梅里亚冈，但那一次，梅里亚冈没有解下武器就来抱她，她趁着拥抱去抽他腰间的短刀，可只抽出一半就被梅里亚冈抓住了手，从那以后梅里亚冈到这里时再也没有带过武器。  
　　经过几天食物的补充和药物的治疗，罗南精神好了许多。现在他与兰斯洛特能做的只有聊天。罗南把自己参加大革命的经历半真半假地讲给兰斯洛特听，故事中奥兰普是他的妹妹，父亲被贵族杀害后兄妹二人加入了革命党，革命成功后他们一起乘船逃往不列颠躲避新政权的无理迫害，但船只失事兄妹离散。这个故事被罗南说得逻辑自洽，兰斯洛特听了也为他们兄妹唏嘘不已，甚至表示如果这次能逃出去，就与桂妮薇儿一同帮他寻找妹妹。罗南笑着谢绝了他，“我的妹妹已经死了，”他在心里向索莱娜道了歉，又迅速落寞了下来，“我们是感情最好的兄妹，其实我能感应到，她已经死了。”  
　　  
　　营地里的人越来越多了，他们都是那些饥荒中的农民，被梅里亚冈煽动后纷纷加入了他的叛乱队伍。这些人没有文化，梅里亚冈那些反抗昏君之类的豪情壮语轻而易举地打动了他们。这群愚昧的农民拒绝了当地领主的援助，跟着梅里亚冈进了营地，却还以为自己正在做什么惊天动地的大事。  
　　这天照例有人给两位骑士送饭，罗南看着那人一身的农民打扮，疑惑地问：“你是新来的？”  
　　农民略显局促地看了看他们俩，随后又壮着胆子喊道：“就算我是新来的你们也给我老实点！别以为我什么都不知道，首领都跟我们说了，你们是昏君手下的废物骑士，我们就快要去抓昏君来陪你们一起上断头台了！”虽然他尽力表现得凶狠，但他浓烈的乡土腔调还是让气势打了不少折扣。  
　　参加过大革命的罗南敏锐地认识到了他们现在的处境，他与兰斯洛特交换了下眼神，上前对农民说：“不管梅里亚冈对你们说了什么，你一定要知道他在骗你们！他只是想篡位，争抢国王的妻子！你若是不相信就自己去找，王后正被他囚禁在这里。他这样对待一个毫无过错的柔弱女人，难道会是什么好人？他只是在利用你们达成他的私欲！”  
　　兰斯洛特附和道：“梅里亚冈污蔑吾王是昏君！我们是他的近臣，他是怎样的国王我们最清楚。王后为了让他专心处理饥荒问题还主动提出回乡，这才被梅里亚冈掳走。而你却背叛了他们！”  
　　农民在他们的指责下动摇了起来：“可…可我又怎么知道你们是不是在撒谎？”  
　　“如果你不相信就试试打听一下王后，她肯定就在这里。只要能找到她就说明我们没说谎，希望你到时候能迷途知返。”  
　　罗南又趁势威胁道：“王位是上帝授予吾王的，到时候你若是不相助就是对上帝不敬，你最好想清楚些。”  
　　农民踟蹰着，终于缓缓点了头，但又立即发起狠来：“如果我没打听到，有你们好果子吃！”说完便只给他们留下了虚张声势的背影，罗南和兰斯洛特苦笑着看他走远。  
　　“你觉得他会偷偷回来放了我们吗？”兰斯洛特不抱希望地问。  
　　“会的，”罗南却相当有把握，“他一定会回来。”  
　　“你对他这么有信心？”  
　　罗南笑了笑：“我对上帝有信心。”  
　　  
　　卡美洛的城堡到梅里亚冈营地的距离并没有非常遥远，但为了尽快解救王后，高文和贝狄威尔冒险选择了偏僻的捷径。然而偏离大路的后果也很现实，他们一路上遇到了几次拦路的强盗和乞讨的民众，他们不得不停下作战或是给予帮助，战斗和援助之后又需要整顿，所以他们反而延误了解救王后的时间。出发的第四天高文才醒悟过来，一队人马终于回到了大路，快马加鞭朝着梅里亚冈的营地前进。  
　　到达营地附近时，天色刚刚暗了下来。他们在离营地不远的河边驻扎，高文和贝狄威尔两人骑着马沿河巡视了一圈，发现营地中的人比他们预测的多了不少，他们俩吃了一惊，本想带着士兵直接杀进去，但现在敌众我寡，只能另想办法。  
　　最终高文和贝狄威尔决定只另带两人，要趁着夜色从高处潜进营地。  
　　浓重的黑夜是绝佳的掩护，四人从围墙外的树上跃入，没有引起任何人的注意。虽然守卫们都待在自己的位置上，但深夜时睡眠之神让他们困顿不堪，有的斜靠着大门，有的干脆倚在自己的武器上，都偷偷打着盹。高文暗笑这群乌合之众，转念想到正是乌合之众抓走了王后一行人，心情又沮丧了起来。  
　　四人合计了一下，决定分两路寻找王后。他们轻手轻脚地躲避着守卫漫不经心的巡逻，在月光与房屋搭出的暗色帐篷中穿行。  
　　跟着高文的士兵突然低声提醒：“大人，您看那扇门。”  
　　高文应声看去，那扇门反射着微弱惨白的月光，看起来是一扇厚重的铁门，他又努力找了找，在这间房上发现了一个极小的矩形窗口，中间竖着几根钢条。他当即就肯定了这是个牢房。牢房门口的守卫闭着眼睛，头抵着长枪一点一点，高文让士兵望风，自己屏住呼吸潜行了过去，那个守卫在半梦中被他锐利的匕首结束了生命。高文敏捷地接住了他的尸体，轻放在平地上后从他身上摸出了牢房的钥匙，之后他扒下守卫的外套，将尸体塞进了牢房旁的干草堆中。  
　　令人意外的是，当他轻轻转动钥匙孔时，并没有出现锁被打开的咔哒声——这扇门本就没有被锁上。高文瞬间警觉了起来，他不知这是否是梅里亚冈的圈套，犹豫再三之后，他让士兵穿上守卫的外套留在门口，决心独自进去。  
　　他推开了一条缝，漏出一丝非常黯淡的光，高文见状赶紧钻进了门。他在门口等待了一会儿，似乎能够听到里面的谈话声；他缓缓向内靠近，现在听得更清楚一些了，这些声音中有一个他非常熟悉，是兰斯洛特！  
　　一个农民打扮的人正站在关押着兰斯洛特的囚笼前，慌慌张张地不知说着什么。但在这紧急的状况下，高文下意识地把他当作了敌人，无声地向他靠近。  
　　然而当他从暗处现身时，兰斯洛特和罗南瞪大了双眼：“高文！我的兄弟！”农民吃了一惊立即转过了身，高文因兰斯洛特毫无专业素养的叫喊而恼怒，但他仍旧没有放弃拯救他的兄弟。他快步冲上前去将农民击倒在地，匕首的尖端蓄满了力量。  
　　“住手高文！他是来放我们的！”兰斯洛特焦急地抓着栏杆喊道。  
　　匕首堪堪点在农民的喉咙，那人吓得不住地扭着脖子，好像这样就不会受到伤害。高文看看刀下魂飞魄散的人，又看看恨不得亲自出来拦他的兰斯洛特，终于站起身收了武器。  
　　“这是怎么回事？他不是梅里亚冈的手下吗？”高文指着农民向笼中的两位骑士发问。  
　　那人从地上爬了起来，畏缩着说：“我是被他骗来营地加入叛军的，现在才知道他对我们说的都是谎话，我已经打算跟这两位骑士老爷一起逃出去了。”他见高文听到叛乱这个词时露出了厌恶的表情，又赶紧添了几句：“大人，您是来救这两位的吧？我只是个受骗的农民，看在我给他们开锁的份上，求求您带我一起走吧！”  
　　兰斯洛特对高文点了点头，高文才答应了下来，那人见状赶紧上前开了囚笼的锁。兰斯洛特冲出来紧紧拥抱着他的朋友：“感谢上帝！我还以为没有机会再见到你了！你是怎么知道我在这儿的？”  
　　“您是不是已经知道了王后被梅里亚冈囚禁的事？”罗南问道。  
　　“没错，摩根承认了自己和梅里亚冈串通的罪行。”  
　　罗南十分惊讶：“摩根？吾王的姐姐？”  
　　高文把宫中的事都告诉了他们两人，兰斯洛特和罗南忍不住为王后的无辜受害而愤愤不平。  
　　“你们找到桂妮薇儿了吗？”兰斯洛特说完才意识到自己的僭越，但话已出口，他只张了张嘴没有为自己做辩护。  
　　高文对他使用的称呼皱了皱眉：“你说王后？贝狄威尔去找了，目前还不清楚是否找到了她。”  
　　农民迟疑着举手：“大人，我猜王后就被关在梅里亚冈的房间里。最近梅里亚冈都不常回营地，但还是有人按时往他的房间送食物。”  
　　高文点点头：“看来就应该是在那里了，只是王后被关在他的房间，这实在是……”  
　　兰斯洛特和罗南因为高文的话欲言又止，他们面面相觑，最终也没能把桂妮薇儿的遭遇说出口。高文见他们脸色不对，心中不详的预感仿佛得到了证实，他担忧地按着腰间的武器：“总之你们活着就好，我们的人驻扎在营地北面的河边，你们带着这个农民先逃出去吧。”  
　　那两人一致反对：“不！我们怎么可以丢下她就这么离开？”  
　　“你应该知道这么做才是最好的选择，兰斯洛特。”高文没有再多说什么，只承诺了一句，“相信我，我一定会把她救出来的，你们就在驻军处等我们吧。”  
　　兰斯洛特不甘地攥着拳头，终于泄了气似的答应了，罗南却还坚持着：“让我跟您一块儿去救她！求您了！如果她出了事，我无法心安理得地活下去。”  
　　“你看看你这身破烂的盔甲！看看你的身体状况！万一我们和他们正面冲突了，你只会给我们拖后腿。罗南，听我的，先逃出去，她会安全的。”罗南沉默了一会儿，咬牙点了点头。  
　　农民把梅里亚冈房间的位置指给了高文，四人先后出了牢房，兰斯洛特和罗南带着农民出了门便向屋顶爬去，三人从屋顶跳上了围墙，又消失在围墙之后。  
　　高文让在门口望风的士兵跟上自己，他们也干脆爬上了屋顶，一路向着梅里亚冈的房间跑去。  
　　他们伏在屋顶上，能看到梅里亚冈房间的门口立着两名守卫。高文喘着气思考了一会儿，从怀里掏出了一枚金币扔在守卫面前，两个守卫同时被金币掉落的声音吸引，都弯腰寻找了起来。高文和他的士兵趁机擎着匕首跳下，刀刃直插进那两人的后心。  
　　高文照例让士兵守在了门口，这次转动钥匙时他终于听到了令人心安的声音，他迅速推门而入。  
　　房里非常安静，高文努力分辨着屋内的摆设，他摸到床边，借着一点月光看到了睡梦中的桂妮薇儿。虽然她正睡着，但高文还是看得出她美丽的脸上藏着不安和恐惧，他莫名地心疼了一下，甚至想要伸手拂去王后眉间的沟壑。  
　　高文眨眨眼恢复了神智，他轻声唤她：“殿下，殿下！”桂妮薇儿的眉毛绞得更紧了，她低低地哼了一声，却没有醒来。高文暗自道了歉，便直接去推她的肩头。当他的手指触到她冰冷细滑的皮肤时，他心中浅浅地荡了一下，高文轻咳一声，边推边叫她：“殿下，快醒醒！”  
　　桂妮薇儿倒抽了一口冷气惊醒过来，看到一个黑影立在床边，她差点惊叫出声。高文立刻俯下身捂住了她的嘴巴，他凑到她耳边低声说：“殿下，我是高文。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大半年摸了一万多字，我可以的（  
> 没有考据，套壳按喜好写文，介意的请不要观看

　　  
　　桂妮薇儿听到这句话大脑还未做反应时，眼泪就涌了出来，她紧紧拥着高文的脖子小声哭泣：“谢谢，谢谢你来救我。”高文因她的举动而有一瞬间的愣神，从她躯体的颤抖中他迅速地读出了痛苦，不难想象她这段时间的经历多令人崩溃，高文忍不住轻抚她的长发小声安慰她。  
　　泪水沿着她的眼角流入了耳后，桂妮薇儿抬手擦了擦：“是…是吾王派你来的吗？”  
　　“没错。详细的等出去了再向您禀告。”高文站直了身子，“您快些穿上外衣跟我走。”  
　　“等一等，兰斯洛特和罗南——”桂妮薇儿生怕她的两个骑士被人遗忘。  
　　“您放心，他们已经安全了，正在驻军处等您回去。”  
　　听到这话桂妮薇儿才放心了下来，她赶忙下了床：“那我们就快走吧。”  
　　高文却拦住了她：“您…您不穿上外衣吗？现在是夜里，寒气有点重，您的衣服…过于单薄了。”他委婉地提醒桂妮薇儿，她的裙子对于一位王后来说太过暴露。  
　　桂妮薇儿听得出高文的言外之意，她无奈地说：“梅里亚冈只给了我这么一条简陋的裙子，不过至少它让我不必赤身裸体。”  
　　那不幸的猜想几乎被证实了，高文看她赤足走了几步，劝她穿上鞋的话也被他咽了下去。  
　　桂妮薇儿不记得自己有多久没有呼吸到自由的空气了，虽然空气带着凉意，但她还是深呼吸了几次。高文叫上门口的士兵，拉着桂妮薇儿向屋旁躲了过去。现在时间紧迫，高文也没有余裕去考虑贝狄威尔了，他正打算向王后嘱咐些什么，忽然一阵呜咽出现在身后。他们急忙转身，只见到一个守卫正被人从身后捂着嘴巴，沾着血的剑尖从守卫的胸口钻了出来，守卫痉挛了几下，倒在身后人的身上。  
　　“我还以为拯救王后的功劳要被你独占了。”贝狄威尔从尸体背后露出脸来对高文低声笑道，将尸体靠放在墙根后，他向着桂妮薇儿单膝跪下：“殿下。”  
　　桂妮薇儿赶忙扶起他：“这种时候还在乎什么礼节，抓紧时间出去才是。”  
　　高文抬头看了看，月亮不知不觉中已经偏得很西了，大约过不了多久就要被日光替代，他背对着桂妮薇儿半蹲了下来：“殿下恕我无礼，请允许我背着您。”  
　　桂妮薇儿当然知道这样才能尽快离开营地，要是靠她自己怕是爬上屋顶都不一定能办到。虽然心中不太愿意，她也还是照做了。她骑上高文的后背，双手避嫌似的紧抓着他的肩膀，两腿因为她那条裙子的限制只能堪堪夹住高文的腰。出于对安全的考虑，高文直接伸手将桂妮薇儿的手臂拉下，在他颈间交叉。桂妮薇儿猝不及防上半身就完全贴在了高文的背上，她咬着唇无言地服从了高文的安排。高文的想法她能理解，即便他什么也没说。  
　　其他三人爬上屋顶都很轻松，但对背了一个成年人的高文来说，这是件吃力的事，尤其是这个成年人是王国的女主人，他不能出一点差错。桂妮薇儿听到高文喘得厉害，心中十分过意不去：“抱歉。”她贴着高文的耳边说，这简单的两个字麻了高文半边身子。  
　　终于，五个人都从屋顶上了围墙，高文看着这高度犯了难，如果就这么背着王后跳下去，她肯定会受伤。他只好在贝狄威尔的帮助下小心地把桂妮薇儿放了下来，打算他们四人先下去，再来接跳下的王后。听起来有点危险，但这是唯一的办法了。他们四人在围墙底下两两拉手组成了一张并不宽敞的网，高文向桂妮薇儿点了点头，下一秒四人因冲击力都倒在了地上，桂妮薇儿从高文和贝狄威尔身上爬起，虽然她觉得肋部有些疼，但幸运的是他们都没有受重伤。  
　　天边已经渐渐地有了些亮光，他们头也不回地跑向营地北面。地上尽是粗糙尖利的沙石，桂妮薇儿的脚被磨出了许多伤口，她忍着痛尽力跟上高文的步伐，但速度还是慢了下来，几乎是高文在拖着她跑了。  
　　“殿下，您的脚受伤了！”高文停了下来，看到王后受伤他心急不已。贝狄威尔利索地拔剑划下自己袍子下摆的两块布料，弯下腰给她包扎了起来：“您不能再走了。”他说给桂妮薇儿听，也说给高文知晓。还未等桂妮薇儿反应过来，高文已经将她横抱了起来。他吩咐那两个士兵先回去为王后做好休整的准备，自己和贝狄威尔则放慢了速度。凌晨潮湿的冷风把高文和桂妮薇儿裹得更紧，他们沉默着向驻军处跑去。  
　　  
　　兰斯洛特和罗南换了身衣服，正在接受随军医生的进一步检查，士兵们递来的食物他们都没心情去动，只默默地在心里祈祷桂妮薇儿能安全逃出，他们不住地望着营地的方向，企图能看到桂妮薇儿的身影。  
　　留在前方的斥候却是第一个跑回来的，他指着身后的方向，上气不接下气地报告着：“他们…他们在回来的路上了！”  
　　那两人顾不上治疗，一并冲了出去。只是兰斯洛特跑着跑着，想起了营地里发生的事，他只觉得自己的背上越来越重，每一步都迈得更加艰难，激动和狂喜渐渐消散，到最后他几乎无法再前进了，他不确定自己是否还有资格去见桂妮薇儿。  
　　“振作点，”罗南看出了他的心情，跑过来按着他的肩膀说，“她很坚强，我们不能让她失望。”兰斯洛特勉强点点头，他重又抬头向远处张望，几个小小的人影慢慢显现了出来。  
　　过了一会儿终于能看清高文一行人了，然而他们却迅速发现桂妮薇儿正躺在高文怀里。两位骑士生怕她又遭遇什么不测，他们把所有的顾忌都抛在脑后，只飞速跑了起来。  
　　“她出了什么事！？”兰斯洛特还没站稳就急切地问道。  
　　“我没事，”桂妮薇儿从高文颈边抬头转向兰斯洛特，“我只是被地上的石头割破了脚，没什么大碍。”  
　　“那太…太好了！”罗南被刚刚的景象吓得浑身发冷，连走过去的那几步都是靠着意志才跨过的。桂妮薇儿被抱起的样子实在太像他当初抱着的奥兰普冰冷的躯体。  
　　兰斯洛特也松了口气，他见高文不住地呼出白色雾气，便伸出手去：“殿下，剩下的这段路让我来吧。”桂妮薇儿本就对高文有些抱歉，她抬头对高文说：“这一路上辛苦你了。”  
　　“荣幸至极。”高文说着小心地将桂妮薇儿交到兰斯洛特手上，怀里空落落的，心里也好像突然有了缺憾。  
　　兰斯洛特两手挽着桂妮薇儿的肩头和膝下，他甚至感谢起让她受伤的石子。桂妮薇儿犹豫一会儿才顺从地两手环绕着他的脖子，兰斯洛特把怀中人紧了紧，下意识地用脸蹭着她的头顶，自己的伤也好像没那么痛了。罗南心中不是滋味，高文和贝狄威尔交换着担忧的眼神。  
　　由于王后的归来，士兵们精神都振奋了许多。他们向着桂妮薇儿行礼，祈祷着她的安全和健康。兰斯洛特将她安置在椅子上，其他人端来了早已准备好的食物和外衣——虽然这外衣依旧很粗朴，但多少有了些保暖的作用。  
　　青白的光透过云层洒了下来，梅里亚冈营地里的人说不定都要醒来了，高文当即决定立刻启程。因为担心被追踪到，兰斯洛特提议让士兵们走另一条路，王后就由他们四人保护。大家一致同意了，于是士兵们被指派先行按着来时的路线向东走，王后一行人依旧向北方行进再绕回卡美洛。  
　　他们先去北方也是有原因的，北方不远处就有个城镇，他们需要购买一些物资以保证接下来几天的生活，当然，也要为王后添置一件看得过去的衣服——高文想起了桂妮薇儿那条遮不住多少地方的裙子，他轻咳了一声，转身去牵了几匹马：“出发时太匆忙，没想起为您准备马车，请原谅。等到了前面的城镇再为您备上。”  
　　桂妮薇儿点点头：“不碍事，只要能快点离开这里就好——那么哪位愿意载我一程呢？”  
　　高文笑道：“您是王后，任何一个骑士都会把载您当作荣耀。”另外三人点头附和。  
　　罗南向前走了几步：“殿下，请让我履行一个兄长的责任。”  
　　桂妮薇儿的表情凝固了一瞬间，她略略偏离视线蹙着眉：“你和兰斯洛特都还没有完全康复，我不想增加你们的负担。”她的话直接让兰斯洛特把嘴边的话又吞了回去。  
　　他们两人都该明白的，对他们来说，营地里发生的事多么让人羞愧；对桂妮薇儿来说又是多么尴尬和绝望。她现在的反应再正常不过了，她只是还没有勇气再去面对。  
　　“我的身手比贝狄威尔更好一些，那么还是让我来吧，跟着我绝对安全。”高文说着翻身上了马，向桂妮薇儿伸出了手。  
　　安全，这个词刺痛了兰斯洛特和罗南，他们立在一边，陷入自责之中。  
　　贝狄威尔笑骂高文：“你还真是不分场合地自恋。现在时间紧迫，等下次比武大会我们再好好比一场。”他走到桂妮薇儿身边弯腰抱起她，“到时候还请您旁观裁决。”  
　　“我一定为胜利者准备丰厚的战利品和我诚挚的祝福。”说完，她就被高文拉上马背。她侧坐着倚在高文胸口，当高文拉起缰绳时，整个人被圈在了他的怀中。  
　　他们迎着朝阳策马狂奔，在太阳落到天穹另一边时抵达了城镇。  
　　高文本打算添购完物资便买上马车离开，但一路的颠簸让那两位还未痊愈的伤员有些吃不消，怀中的王后看起来也没什么精神，征求了她的意见之后，他们进了一家看上去还算整洁的酒馆。  
　　一个美丽且衣着暴露的女人被一个英俊的男人抱进酒馆，这种情形不是每天都能见到的，再加上他们身后的三名同样俊朗不凡的男人，整个酒馆的视线全都集中到了他们几人的身上。  
　　他们在较为清静的角落里坐下，贝狄威尔去向酒保点了一些蜜酒和菜肴。虽然这个城镇的饥荒程度并不重，但因为逃荒来此地的人也不在少数所以食物还要过一阵子才会上来，他干脆问起住宿的价格，打算先进房间休整。  
　　酒保查了查房间，又往高文他们的方向看了看，撇撇嘴说：“大人，只剩一个最大的豪华房间了，来这里避难的都没什么钱，就只有这一间没人住得起。您要住吗？”  
　　贝狄威尔本想问问其他人的意见，但他转头就看到被救出的三人困顿的样子，只好满口答应下来。酒保看上去却并不是很乐意：“你们四个男人和一个女人…别人要说闲话的，如果起冲突了可别怪我没提醒。”  
　　“……这里还有其他跟这家差不多的旅店吗？”  
　　“现在这情势您是知道的，其他酒馆跟我们这里状况没什么区别。”  
　　贝狄威尔咬牙：“…我们住了。”  
　　  
　　进房之后，兰斯洛特和罗南说了句抱歉便开始解盔甲，胸前的伤虽然依旧触目惊心但都已经好了大半，贝狄威尔从行李中找到伤药给他们更换。  
　　高文把桂妮薇儿安放在床边：“殿下……”  
　　“在这里叫我夫人就好。”桂妮薇儿打心里不希望自己的身份在这里暴露。  
　　“呃，夫人，刚刚在路上我为您挑了一条长裙，可能不是您喜欢的样式，但还是请您换上。您现在的装束还是过于…引人注意了。”高文吞吞吐吐地斟酌着用词，桂妮薇儿很是感激：“感谢你高文，我会换上的，”她扭头看看还在换药的两人，“在…适当的时候。”  
　　那两人尴尬地看看她，随即加快了自己的行动，桂妮薇儿忙安抚他们别着急。她又对高文说：“在换新衣服之前我想洗个澡——说是洗澡但我现在脚上有伤也不方便进浴桶，所以想请你帮我打一盆水放床边。”  
　　高文点头称是，没多久一盆热水就在桂妮薇儿的身边了，这时在上药的两人也结束了动作，桂妮薇儿拿起毛巾：“各位先回之前的餐桌旁坐着吧，如果菜都上来了也不必等我，为我留一份就可以。你们吃完后把我的那份拿上来。”  
　　他们顺从地应下，陆续走出房门。桂妮薇儿长叹了口气，先洗了脸，之后她皱着眉脱下了那条穿了几天的裙子——在她看来跟囚服没什么两样。她用毛巾沾了清水仔细擦拭着身体，抹去附在身上的尘埃，恢复了她本来呈着淡玫瑰色的肌肤。  
　　这本该是个难得的放松时刻，桂妮薇儿一边弯腰擦拭小腿，一边揉按着自己的脚踝。但让她意外的是，门外很快就隐约响起了脚步声，并且在这房间门口停住。  
　　她疑惑地抬起头，将遮挡了视线的头发别在耳后，银色发丝顺着耳廓散落在她饱满的胸脯上。门渐渐打开了一条缝，她慌乱了起来：  
　　“不，等等！我还没有清理完，你们不可以进来！”  
　　一张陌生的脸代替了回答，桂妮薇儿急忙抓起身旁的衣裙遮住身体：“你走错了！出去！”  
　　来人一身漂亮的轻甲，上面点缀了不少闪闪发光的贵重宝石，相貌英俊但显然不怀好意，他贼眉鼠眼的表情看起来令人作呕。他窃笑着关上了房门，无视桂妮薇儿的斥责，竟然更向她走近了几步：“上帝啊，”他张开双臂，“你比他们说得更美！”  
　　桂妮薇儿大声呼喊着骑士们的名字，可是三楼客房中的声音难以传达到一楼的大厅。她眼看着男人步步紧逼而不愿坐以待毙，强忍着脚上的伤痛站起来，胸前掖着刚脱下的衣裙向门口跑去，企图能打开门呼救，至少引起周围人的注意。然而脚伤还是拖累了她，跑向门口的动作并不迅速，男人轻易地捉住了她的胳膊将她往床边拖拽。  
　　情急之下桂妮薇儿瞥到了门边的花瓶，她还未思考清楚就已经挣扎着抓起花瓶反手砸在男人的头上，花瓶哗啦啦碎了一地。那人满脸鲜血地呆愣几秒，随后歪斜几下倒在地毯上发出沉闷的轰响。桂妮薇儿的左手手臂还攥在他手里，于是她也被拽倒在一地锋利的碎片中，她痛苦地呻吟着，从侧腹到大腿都有被割伤的痕迹。她的脚因为这次意外而痛得颤抖，桂妮薇儿感觉自己的脚底又热又涨，她无法站立，只能撑起身子慢慢挪到床边。  
　　桂妮薇儿不知道男人是不是已经死了，她定定地看了一会儿，突然抱着肩膀大口喘着气。自己很可能杀了人，身上还沾有男人的血迹，她控制不住地打着颤，泪水自顾自地流了出来，可她一点声音都发不出。  
　　骑士们早早在楼下吃完了饭，这家酒馆的烤羊排味道相当不错，他们为王后留了烤得最好的一份，又等了十多分钟后，才端着烤羊排和蜂蜜酒上了楼。高文敲了敲门轻声问道：“夫人，您洗漱好了吗？”回应他们的只有死寂，他们疑惑地面面相觑，又过了一会儿又传来了几声几不可闻的抽噎。  
　　罗南沉不住气了，可怖的想象让他直接冲进了房间，眼前的景象惊得他们差点将手里的东西扔出去。一具倒在门口不远处的男人的躯体，周遭是一地碎片，勉强可以看出那本来是个花瓶。而他们的王后赤裸着跪坐在床前，身侧沾着一小片血迹，正努力清理着自己身上的小块陶片。她紧咬着嘴唇，好让自己保持最后一丝冷静，她受了惊似的抬起头，泛着水光的双眼满是惊恐和慌乱。  
　　桂妮薇儿颤抖着扯过地上的衣物掩盖身体，那四人在震惊中跑进房间，高文和贝狄威尔一起将她抱上了床，拿毛毯把她裹得严严实实，罗南和兰斯洛特俯下身查看着地上男人的状况——那人已经失去了呼吸。  
　　一时间无人开口，房间里只有桂妮薇儿急促的呼吸声。  
　　“这里发生了什么事？”罗南艰难地问道，而实际上他们谁都能大抵推测出事情的经过。  
　　桂妮薇儿埋头在身前的毯子里，片刻后她扶着额头，眼神空洞地说：“这个人在我洗澡时闯进来，想…想要侵犯我，”她空咽了一下，稳住声音，“我挣扎时抓到花瓶砸了他的头——他…他死了吗？”  
　　罗南愤慨不已：“他死了，他罪有应得！”  
　　桂妮薇儿不住地摇头：“我杀了人。”她将自己抱成一团，“我的手无法洗净了。”  
　　高文按着她的肩膀安慰她：“不，殿下，您是可是王后，他胆敢轻薄您就是死罪。”  
　　“没错，您只是捍卫了自己的安全，您没有错，上帝一定会原谅您。”兰斯洛特坐到床边开解她。  
　　桂妮薇儿深呼吸了几次，看起来平静了一些，可她并做不到真正释然，只是放弃继续纠结这件事罢了。  
　　“你们出去再等一会儿，”她尽量冷淡地说，“我再清理一下就可以出发了。”  
　　“您不留下多休息一晚吗？”兰斯洛特忍不住问道。  
　　桂妮薇儿略为不耐烦地摇头：“不用了。”  
　　忠诚的骑士却仍担心她的身体状况：“那您吃点东西再……”  
　　“我说了不用！！”她罕见地拔高音量发了脾气，随后她扭过脸抿着嘴唇，可他们都看到她发红的眼角。  
　　兰斯洛特被她突如其来的怒火噎住了，他站起身不再相劝。气氛沉重，四人又一次退出房间。  
　　“兰斯洛特，”当兰斯洛特迈出房门时，这颤颤巍巍的一声拉住了他，“抱歉。”  
　　他回头：“我是您的骑士，”兰斯洛特努力报以微笑，“您对我怎样都可以。”  
　　这一次四人严肃地守在门口，没有离开半步。若是其他人看到这阵势，肯定会好奇房里的人是什么来头。  
　　桂妮薇儿尽力为自己的伤口抹上药膏，由于缺少纱布，她只能拿脱下的衣裙包扎腰间的伤。穿上高文给她的裙子后，里面包扎的轮廓依旧清晰可见。她自嘲地笑笑，梅里亚冈给她的东西竟要陪着她回卡美洛了。她最后理顺长发，叹了口气叫道：“可以了，进来收拾行李吧。”  
　　高文买来的长裙并不太合身，肩膀处有些空旷，不过这白底配以浅黄淡粉的花纹还是很合桂妮薇儿的眼缘。其他人整理着随身物品，高文自觉地走到床边弯下腰：“殿下，冒犯了。”桂妮薇儿一手揽过高文的脖子，一手按着胸前——领口着实大了一些。  
　　他们下楼时引起一阵窃窃私语，更有甚者还对着桂妮薇儿指指点点。这些人皱着眉头表情嫌恶，像是在暗中羞辱。桂妮薇儿垂首埋头在高文胸前，她面上发烫，人们无声的斥责像箭矢扎在她身上，可她越是依偎在高文身上，嘈杂的辱骂声倒是越清晰。  
　　“你会下地狱的！”  
　　“没有廉耻！”  
　　“做妓女还这么高调，呸！”  
　　传入耳中的话越来越难听，桂妮薇儿羞愤不已，她脸颊烧得通红，低声催促高文：“求你了高文，走得再快些。”但贝狄威尔去牵马车，他们几人也只好留在原地等待。  
　　自己的女士被污蔑，骑士们一样感觉受辱，他们憋着一口气忍着不去割开那些嚼舌根的混账们的喉管。但中伤他们的话变本加厉：“一个人服侍四个？那再加上我吧哈哈哈哈。”这个胆大的明显醉酒的男人甚至踉跄着走到高文身前，妄想伸手触摸桂妮薇儿。  
　　紧接着一片鲜血喷涌在他们眼前，大厅里响起了男人的痛呼，他伸出的那只手正安稳地躺在地上。罗南拎着剑环顾大厅，刚刚还在编造谣言的人都回到了自己的位置，他们低头屏气，生怕下一个是自己，只有断手男人的哀嚎回荡在整个大厅。  
　　这次桂妮薇儿没有因为暴力事件而惊慌，她甚至觉得有些感动。  
　　“谢谢你罗南。”她低声说。罗南朝着她微微行礼。  
　　不一会儿贝狄威尔驾着车停在门口，高文把王后安置在中间的座位上后回到了贝狄威尔身边的位置，两位受伤的骑士留在车内分坐在王后两边。现在他们是真的踏上了回卡美洛的旅程。  
　　回去的路途出人意料的平静，没有遭遇到强盗和饥民，车内也少有交谈。桂妮薇儿整天倚着车窗一言不发，陷入了长久的思考和沉默，有时也会闭目养神。但不论任何时候，她的眉头都是绞在一起的，任谁看了都会说她心事重重。  
　　她要考虑的事确实太多了。从婚礼那天开始她就没有安稳地睡过一觉。她不知回去后该怎么面对背叛了她的亚瑟，不知今后怎么面对兰斯洛特和罗南，不知怎么向亚瑟解释在营地里发生的事。她该继续做王后吗？她还有资格做王后吗？这些天的经历是她的耻辱吗？一个个问题把她束缚得动弹不得，胸口闷得发慌，只能时不时地叹一口气，泪水也忍着等到夜里那两位骑士睡着后才放任流出。  
　　但实际上她所做的一切都被那两人看在眼里，深夜他们醒来时会听到小声的抽噎，但他们依旧装作熟睡的样子，只不想让桂妮薇儿感到尴尬。  
　　离卡美洛越来越近，桂妮薇儿的状态仍然没有好转。他们看在眼里急在心里，罗南毕竟接受过革命思潮的洗礼，他对桂妮薇儿的自责情绪更加心疼。  
　　“殿下。”罗南终于鼓起勇气开口劝她，桂妮薇儿茫然地对焦视线：“什么事？”  
　　“从上了马车开始您就没有主动说过话。”  
　　“我没什么想说的。”桂妮薇儿又倚了回去还偏过视线，满脸都写着拒绝这次谈话。  
　　“我知道您在忧虑什么。从前我是个农民，现在也只是个只会用武器说话的骑士，我没有受过多少教育，但即便是我，也知道您是个彻头彻尾的受害者。”  
　　桂妮薇儿微微抬起头。  
　　“不管您在担心哪一件，这些天发生的事您没有任何错，就算是梅里亚冈逼迫你……”  
　　“别说了！”  
　　“不，我一定要说出来！您没错，也不必感到耻辱，所有的卑劣和羞耻应该在另一边，在梅里亚冈的身上，也在本该保护您的我的身上！”  
　　这几句话直戳桂妮薇儿的要害，她心中感动不已，嘴唇都开始颤抖：“谢谢…”她吸了吸鼻子，“这些话对我来说是救赎。”  
　　罗南摇头：“不，您的牺牲救了我的命，您才是我们的救赎。我想，您遇到这样的事只会让王感到心痛和怜惜，绝不会对您有所轻视。”  
　　兰斯洛特真诚地附和着：“我将用一生报答您的牺牲。”  
　　桂妮薇儿低着头攥紧手指，她没有说出口，但因重重点头而坠落在手背上的泪珠代替了回答。  
　　马车一路颠簸着进入了卡美洛的境内，清新明媚的天气取代了路途中的昏暗凋敝。他们从树林中穿过，桂妮薇儿打开车窗，四月的风温润葱翠，夹杂着鲜艳的馨香。当马车从一片低矮的灌木丛旁经过时，她伸出手臂，指尖从带着露水的绿叶中掠过，清凉而舒适，这令她低落的心情多少有了些起色。  
　　月光照耀着他们驶向城堡，由于已经入夜，正门前的吊桥已经收起，眼前这浅浅的不足十米深的护城河拦住了他们的去路。  
　　高文刚一下车就被守卫认了出来，吊桥在守卫的呼喊声中嘎吱作响地缓缓降下。高文走到守卫身前，遣他向内通报王后平安归来的消息，守卫瞬间来了精神，一路小跑着进了城门。  
　　马蹄和桥面的木头相碰，发出清脆的哒哒声，这令人欣喜的声音唤醒了睡梦中的国王。高文牵着马车在寝宫门口刚一站定，亚瑟便迎了出来，他出来得匆忙，睡袍还穿在身上，只裹了他那件深红色的狼尾披风。罗南和兰斯洛特都下了马车，只有桂妮薇儿还留在里面。  
　　理所当然的，国王要亲自抱下他的妻子。他冲上马车猛地掀开门帘，桂妮薇儿受惊似的瞪着眼睛瞧他——她没有想到这么快就见到了亚瑟，而自己还未做好心理准备。  
　　两人对视了片刻，亚瑟激动万分而桂妮薇儿心如擂鼓。亚瑟将他的妻子紧紧揉进怀里，这二十多天里每一天对他来说都是煎熬。桂妮薇儿微弱地叫了一声，亚瑟急忙放开手询问她可有不适。  
　　“这里受了点伤，”他的王后指着腰间微微支楞起的一块布料，“脚也受伤了不能走动，有劳陛下了。”桂妮薇儿低眉顺眼，看起来温柔无辜楚楚动人。  
　　亚瑟因她的客套瞬间泄了气：“你在说什么呢我的桂妮薇儿！”他上前横抱起此生挚爱，“我为你做什么都是应当的。伤严重吗？”桂妮薇儿摇摇头，亚瑟放下心长舒了一口气：“那就好。”  
　　下了马车，亚瑟忍不住低头吻她的额头：“你不知道我有多想你。”他向下亲她的眼睛，“想你水波一样多情的眼睛，”再向下啄她的鼻尖，“想你娇俏精致的鼻子，”最后印上她的嘴唇，“想你甜美如夏日果实的嘴唇。”他啃咬吮吸着桂妮薇儿的唇瓣，桂妮薇儿在他的温柔攻势下渐渐难以继续自己的冷漠，手臂不禁环上了亚瑟的脖子。骑士们配合地移开视线，许久后亚瑟终于松开她的嘴唇，他抵着桂妮薇儿的额头满足地叹息：“你的嘴唇会是我的墓地。”桂妮薇儿有些羞赧，她面颊微红，亚瑟心领神会，转头对骑士们下令：“夜深了不方便谈话，你们都先回去休息，白天在圆桌会议上向我汇报这段时间的具体情况。”他刚要离去，又赶忙补了一句，“找个高明的医生来，最好是女人，快点。”他抱着桂妮薇儿边走边低声感叹：“如果梅林还在，你的伤一定已经被他治好了。”  
　　骑士们正要离开国王寝宫时，只有高文表情凝固了起来，兰斯洛特好奇地询问，高文皱眉：“我好像忘了什么事……天哪我忘记把王交代的话告诉给王后了！”  
　　  
　　亚瑟把桂妮薇儿安置在床边，自己在她身前蹲下，他拉着王后的手盯着她一个劲地瞧，桂妮薇儿心情低沉，此时也没有与丈夫你侬我侬的兴趣，只把视线聚焦在了房中的地毯上。  
　　这样的王后怎么也称不上快乐，亚瑟伸手把她腮边的碎发掖到耳后，又顺手轻轻抬起她的下巴，好让她能看到自己认真的眼神：“我亲爱的桂妮薇儿，”他语气郑重，“我不知道你做了什么，不知道你经历了什么——”这两句话让桂妮薇儿的呼吸一滞。  
　　“我也不想向你询问，因为我唯一知道的是这些经历绝对不会令人愉快，我不想让你在叙述时遭受二次伤害。我只想让你知道，让你记住，无论发生了什么，我都爱你如初。如果说我此生还有什么愿望，那就是在你怀里死去。所以你千万不要想不开，不要把那些事放在心上。”  
　　亚瑟言辞恳切，话中藏着的担忧桂妮薇儿看得清清楚楚，她几乎被感动了。可是这有什么用呢，亚瑟越是体贴她就越难过。但她已经从怨恨亚瑟变成了怨恨自己——如果不是自己恰好看到了亚瑟的背叛行为，也许如今她会感到幸福，即便会对那件事一无所知。然而遗憾的是她目睹了令她心碎的一刻，现在所有的感动都化为了惆怅。  
　　门口的侍卫进来通报：“陛下，医生来了。”  
　　女医师拎着小木箱走了进来，她一头红发扎在脑后，身材高挑，看起来三十多岁。  
　　“你就是他们找来的医生？”  
　　她向国王和王后行礼：“是的，刚刚骑士大人已经向我说了王后的大概情况，”她朝着桂妮薇儿说，“请允许我为您上药。”  
　　桂妮薇儿点头，配合地抬起脚。医生轻柔地握住她的脚踝看了看：“伤口变得有些严重，拖延的时间太久了。”说完她用棉布浸了酒精擦拭她脚底的伤口，桂妮薇儿因突如其来的疼痛缩起了肩膀，她咬着嘴唇尽力忍耐，亚瑟见状也心疼不已。坐在她身边环抱着她。  
　　在旅店中被袭击的情形伴随着脚底的疼痛窜上桂妮薇儿的心头，她闭上眼睛脑中都是花瓶碎在那个男人头上的淅沥脆响和他可怖的死状。  
　　医生耐心地为她上药，但桂妮薇儿微微的颤抖通过脚掌传递到了她的膝盖，医生生怕自己的动作伤到王后：“殿下，很痛吗？”  
　　桂妮薇儿摇头：“不痛，你没有伤到我…”她故作轻松地笑笑，“我只是想起某些不愉快的事。”亚瑟闻言将她圈得更紧了一些。  
　　接着医生抬头：“我要请您脱去长裙处理腰上的伤口，您希望国王回避吗？”  
　　还没等桂妮薇儿开口，亚瑟先急了：“我得知道她伤得有多重！这种时候我绝对不能离开她。”  
　　桂妮薇儿皱眉，她不情愿，她希望自己狼狈的样子永远也不要被自己的丈夫看到，但她无能为力。那个要留下的人不仅是她的丈夫，同时也是她的领主，是这个国家的主人，她没有任何权力把他轰出门外。于是她一言不发地解开衣裙，扯掉腰间那条梅里亚冈“赠与”她的裙子，露出腰侧到大腿一片结痂的血迹，亚瑟握紧了她的手。医生欲言又止，默默地为她清理上药。在他人面前赤裸身体让她回忆起在梅里亚冈房中时的恐惧，她浑身不自在，这令人尴尬的场景逼得她强行放空自己的大脑才能强撑下去。  
　　包扎完毕后，医生留下了伤药和医嘱，亚瑟连连称是，桂妮薇儿却相当淡然。  
　　寝宫里只剩下久别重逢的夫妻两人，亚瑟脱下披风，把他的王后小心地安置好，自己贴着她躺了下来：“夜晚身边没有你的日子我是再也过不下去了。”桂妮薇儿沉默着翻了个身，亚瑟愣了一下，只叹气，贴着她抱紧了她的腰。  
　　  
　　高文回房后怎么都睡不踏实，生怕自己的疏忽让王和王后之间的裂隙越来越大，竟就这么捱过无眠的一晚。第二天昏昏沉沉地走进圆桌会议厅，他的同伴们已经在等着他了。不一会儿亚瑟面色凝重地走进来，他扫了一眼同样严肃的几位骑士，稳稳地坐上了王座。  
　　“把这件荒唐事给我讲清楚。”话中的威严前所未见，三位骑士面面相觑，犹豫着把自己所知道的那部分向亚瑟禀告了。  
　　  
　　这是桂妮薇儿婚后第一个安稳的早晨，她坐起后甚至有些茫然，而侍女们已经捧着衣裙站在床边了。  
　　她被侍女们服侍着穿上白色长裙，又被她们合力抱到镜前坐下，任她们为她梳理长发。  
　　尽管早上阳光倾泄入窗，但房中氛围依旧清冷，谁都不敢在桂妮薇儿说话前开腔，而那缓缓梳着头发的侍女决心为她们的王后带来一点活力：“殿下，您的头发真顺滑，在光线下还会发亮。”  
　　这样的赞美桂妮薇儿从少年时代起就听过无数遍，她只随意应了一声。  
　　“我是您与国王成婚那天才进宫的，那天晚上见到您时我就在想这头银发若是见了太阳，必定会为您增添光彩，今天总算是让我见到了。”  
　　侍女的碎碎念让本来只想安静的桂妮薇儿有些气恼，但有什么不对劲，她几乎听到了自己血液上涌的声音，桂妮薇儿一转身握住那侍女的手腕：“你刚刚说你在我结婚那天晚上见过我？！”  
　　侍女不明所以：“是…是的…您当时像个神女…”  
　　桂妮薇儿猛地打断她：“这不可能！你怎么会在那晚见过我？！”  
　　侍女见她这样激动，赶忙放下梳子跪了下来：“殿下，我只是个微不足道的侍女，您那天晚上就是见过我也肯定不会把我这样低微的人放在心上，您也许是忘了……”  
　　“不，不是这个问题，不是我不记得见过你的问题，”桂妮薇儿眼神游移，她望向其他人，“你们那晚都见到我了吗？”  
　　众人点头，桂妮薇儿皱着眉挥手让她们离开了寝宫。  
　　她浑身发着抖，因为愤怒也因为恐惧。她几乎可以想象出那晚究竟发生了什么——摩根曾说过的那个故事，不幸地发生在了自己身上。那又是谁这样恶毒？桂妮薇儿只能想到那个她以礼相待的王姐。难以言喻的委屈袭上了她，自己用真心待人，却没有得到相同的待遇，反而这么莫名其妙地被摆了一道。她的婚姻因这件事出现了危机，而她不知道该怎么面对。  
　　这太复杂了，对她而言婚姻本来很简单，她爱亚瑟，所以想与他相守，她也曾很笃定地认为自己对亚瑟的爱绝不会动摇，但现在事实证明恰恰是她背叛了那个被蒙在鼓里的可怜丈夫，那个一无所知的丈夫也许至今还以为那天晚上他美丽的桂妮薇儿快乐地与他共度良宵。即便那个女人不是自己，可亚瑟心里想的确是她本人，这根本称不上背叛。  
　　反倒是她，在被梅里亚冈胁迫时没有过多的心理挣扎便答应了他，尽管表面上说来是为了救兰斯洛特和罗南的命，可只有她自己知道，她的回答有几分是报复催生出来的，甚至在她献身时，报复的心理让她得到了更多更强烈的快感。  
　　她无地自容。  
　　  
　　会议厅里那位可怜的丈夫正在强忍暴怒，自己的妻子在离开城堡的这段时间受了太多的苦，一路上发生的事一件比一件灾难。亚瑟的手早已紧紧握拳，他冷眼看着底下三人，当兰斯洛特艰难地说出桂妮薇儿救了他们时，亚瑟突然按着扶手猛地起身，他冲上来揪着兰斯洛特的衣领，怒不可遏：“我让你们跟着她，是让你们保护她，不是让她为你们牺牲自己！”兰斯洛特和罗南本已对这件事心痛非常，再听亚瑟这一咆哮，更是羞愧难当。  
　　亚瑟又怒又悔，自己不该同意让她回卡弥利亚的。他转过身去，眉毛绞在了一起，唯一的好消息是他们夫妻的误会已经解开。但让他始料未及的是，高文竟也跟着其他两人单膝跪下，他低着头，语气紧张：“陛下，因为拯救王后心切，我一路上忘记了您交待的话……”  
　　亚瑟表情扭曲，自己的骑士平时都相当可靠，为什么涉及到他一生挚爱的事他们全都掉了链子？他尽力平息语气中的怒火：“你的意思是桂妮薇儿依旧认为我背叛了她？！”  
　　虽然不想承认，但这是事实，高文垂首。这像压垮亚瑟的最后一根稻草，他“嘭”的一声捶了下桌子，指着高文的手都在颤抖：“你太让我失望了！”他努力平复着呼吸，“但你毕竟把她平安带了回来，你先回去。”  
　　高文心里不是滋味，不断责备着自己的疏忽，他丧气地按着剑柄离开了会议厅。  
　　剩下的两人心甘情愿地听候王的发落，亚瑟看着他们视死如归的样子简直不知如何是好，他们的命既是桂妮薇儿付出巨大代价换回来的，他又怎么忍心去剥夺呢：“桂妮薇儿的伤你们都知道，她现在不方便行动，罗南，你降为马夫侍从负责她的出行；兰斯洛特，最近的圆桌会议你不用参加了，先去做个巡逻侍卫。”亚瑟说完便拂袖离开，留那两位骑士依然跪在王座之前。  
　　  
　　桂妮薇儿呆坐在镜前，与镜中的自己同样心碎。回来的路上她还在想自己是否还有资格做亚瑟的王后，现在她相当明确了，她不该做，她打心里觉得自己继续待在这个位置是对亚瑟甚至整个卡美洛的嘲讽，思前想后，她认为应当主动向亚瑟提出离婚的请求。这很艰难，但她有多爱亚瑟就有多歉疚，即便亚瑟原谅了她，她也无法原谅自己——木已成舟，有些事发生了，她不会因为他人的不计较就将它完全抹去，这件事将永远是他们之间的一根刺。  
　　门外有盔甲的响动，她知道那是她的领主回来了，她握紧手中的梳子强作镇定，扭头便看到亚瑟满脸阴云。但亚瑟见到桂妮薇儿的下一秒又立刻换了一副轻松愉快的样子，他尽力维持着嘴边的笑意，走过来拥抱他的王后。  
　　“陛下，我很抱歉。”桂妮薇儿按住亚瑟的胸膛，轻轻推开他，亚瑟惊讶地看着她：“怎么了？”  
　　桂妮薇儿紧着眉毛微微颔首，那些话冲到了嘴边，但她的嘴巴还缺乏张开的勇气。亚瑟见她纠结的样子，握着她的肩膀耐心地看着她。  
　　她终于抬起头，亚瑟听到她深深的呼吸。  
　　“我想您应该听他们说了。”她的话与自己的脸色同样苍白，“梅里亚冈的事……”  
　　她还未说完就被亚瑟捂住了嘴：“嘘…我都知道，也不在乎，你什么都不用说。”  
　　桂妮薇儿摇头：“您知道的不是全部，我必须诚实地说出来，这是结婚时我立下的誓言。”  
　　亚瑟眼见着无法阻止了，只得安静地任她说下去。  
　　“结婚那晚我误会了您。”她颤声说道，“我看到您…背叛了我……”  
　　亚瑟吃了一惊，连忙解释了起来：“不，不是你看到的那样，我们被摩根陷害了，她……”  
　　他的妻子闭着眼点点头：“我都猜到了，果然是这样。”  
　　亚瑟喜出望外：“你知道我们被她设计了？那我们之间就不该再有任何隔阂。”  
　　“我只是清楚地了解到你从未背叛过我，即使有，那也是在不知情的状况下。”  
　　桂妮薇儿镇静了下来：“我想坦白的是，梅里亚冈那件事，我并不是完全出于救人的心理，我…我想报复您。”她嘴唇苍白，说出这句话令她极其内疚。  
　　她的丈夫茫然几秒，她紧接着说的话给了他最后一击：“我很抱歉做了对不起您的事，但在我看来这是无法原谅的——即使您能原谅，我自己也无法面对。爱您的心情令我意识到自己有多么不堪，多么不配站在您的身边。所以我恳请您与我离婚。”  
　　她看到国王的表情一瞬间变了，这让她稍稍有些后悔自己的轻率。  
　　亚瑟认真地坐在她面前：“你知道我是不会同意的，”他拉过桂妮薇儿的手按在自己心口，“我的心为你跳动，你该知道我爱你胜过任何人。”  
　　桂妮薇儿勉强笑笑，按在亚瑟心口的手无力地蜷了起来：“我相信您对我说的每一句话，正因如此我才认为自己配不上您这样崇高的爱。”亚瑟的心口在她低下头时失去了庇护，“让我离开吧。”  
　　亚瑟不依不饶地抓住她的手：“即便不考虑我对你的爱，你也得为整个国家想想。”他的语气逐渐强硬，“当初我们结合的唯一原因是政治，只是恰好爱上了对方，不是吗？你和你的父亲需要我来拯救，而我的王国需要卡弥利亚的支持，我们从一开始就已经绑定了，这与爱情无关——听起来很残酷，但事实就是，你在能否离婚这件事上没有发言权。”  
　　桂妮薇儿的表情渐渐冷漠，亚瑟见状赶紧又揽过她：“原谅我，让你伤心不是我本意，我只是太怕失去你。”他捧起妻子的脸，“如果我们不是王和王后，你说你在我身边会觉得痛苦，我就算再不情愿也会照顾你的感受。但——”他张开双臂，“我们就是这国家的统治者，注定不能按着普通人的心愿生活。为整个国家考虑考虑，好吗？你的伤痊愈了之后，我们举办一次比武大会吧，为你而办的比武大会！那时饥荒问题应该也差不多可以解决，到时我一定为你受过的痛向梅里亚冈复仇。”亚瑟满怀期待地看着妻子。  
　　话已至此，桂妮薇儿深知已经没有回还的余地了。她被圈进亚瑟的怀抱，来自坚硬的金属臂甲的压迫令她颤抖不已。“可我只想为自己而活。”她贴着冰冷的胸甲呢喃着，鼻腔里满是钢铁的气味。  
　　  
　　如果忽略近期发生的事，在人生的前二十年里，桂妮薇儿的生活可以说相当顺遂。她是卡弥利亚的公主，她的父亲将她视若珍宝，虽然在婚姻上他并没有给自己的女儿太多选择，但联姻毕竟是众多领主的通常做法。她没有吃过什么苦，身边的人为她倾注了太多的爱，以至于她几乎从未有过“被迫”的经历。卡弥利亚被梅里亚冈入侵时，她以为自己将要被迫嫁给她邪恶的敌人，但亚瑟的及时出现拯救了她；她以为将要因政治而嫁给亚瑟时（她为此难过了好一阵子），又发现自己与亚瑟那么恰好地都爱上了对方。生活待我不薄，她曾满怀感激。  
　　他们的婚礼是个分水岭，结婚之后桂妮薇儿不再赞美上帝。被敌人掳走的事已经令她的精神大受打击，发现自己误会了丈夫更让她羞愧难当，本想忘记伤痛一走了之，却又被丈夫提醒他们之间政治联姻的本质。她的心凉了半截，尽管她清楚亚瑟对自己有真情，但她回忆起亚瑟的每一句“我爱你”，都是“我爱国家”。  
　　自从被降为马夫，罗南每天的任务就只有侍候王后出游——说是出游，实际上他们两人谁都没有游览的情致，只是在国王的要求下才这么做。“你需要换换心情，我的爱。你不能总把自己锁在城堡里，城外风景好天气也怡人，我想这对你的恢复也很有帮助。”国王出门前向她提议，她坐在窗边顺从地点头。  
　　他们在一队卫兵的护卫下来到郊外，正如亚瑟所说，这里溪流粼粼，空气中掺杂着野果的香甜气息，飞鸟和蝴蝶在低矮花丛与成荫的绿树中穿梭。罗南牵着载着桂妮薇儿的马来到岸边一处绿茵下，侍卫们心领神会地在这里铺上地毯并在周围摆上食物。罗南回头请示，桂妮薇儿未作表态，只向他伸出了手，像一截婀娜的柳枝。罗南牵过她的手，随后桂妮薇儿整个人的重量都在他的怀中。  
　　桂妮薇儿侧坐着漠然望向溪流，水面跃动的阳光映着她的眼，令她散发着柔和的光晕。罗南在一旁凝视着王后，他知道桂妮薇儿低落的心情，可他没有立场也没有资格加以安慰，只定定地立着。跟从的侍卫们在附近四散开来，为王后的安全巡视。  
　　“我累了。”桂妮薇儿低声说道，“你过来坐在我身边。”罗南愣了瞬间，即刻在她身边安坐。他的王后把他当作了靠背，将自己的疲累都交给了身边的骑士，她缓缓舒了口气。  
　　这样亲密的接触让罗南的心跳陡然快了起来，他不想再压制自己的情绪，只一心想宽慰那正倚着自己的女士：“我求您不要折磨自己。”  
　　她正心烦意乱，什么样的安慰现在听起来都嫌刺耳。桂妮薇儿因他的话惊讶又恼怒：“你不该妄加揣测我的心情！”  
　　“我为自己的无礼道歉，但您看起来实在与快乐无关，我也知道都是为了什么。”  
　　“你怎么可能知道？！”桂妮薇儿从罗南的肩膀直起身，“你僭越了。”  
　　罗南低下头，他说话从来直来直去，索莱娜曾评价他过于莽撞——当然她自己与这个词也脱不了关系。可他现在却因这些繁文缛节，这些被他推翻过的阶级而低头谨慎。他胸中憋着气，可他一抬头见到那与奥兰普别无二致的脸，那些让他憋闷的怒气全都化成了嘴边轻柔的呼吸。  
　　“您就是这样对我发发脾气也很好，只求您不要再独自生闷气了。”  
　　桂妮薇儿难为情地扭过脸：“我也不该这样对你。不管怎么说我说过要把你当兄长看待的。”  
　　“您可以信得过我，您到底在为什么而备受煎熬？”  
　　她周身的光晕让她看起来更加忧愁：“我向国王提出了离婚请求，因为那件事——但我失败了。现在我清醒地认识到我们的婚姻不单纯是因为爱，更大程度上是因政治而存在，是牢不可破的，而我对这种桎梏敬谢不敏。”她自嘲地笑了笑，“是的，他爱我，或许比任何人都爱。但在政治这层关系下，我必须为了国家忽视自己糟糕的心情，就算再痛苦我也无权对婚姻说不。可这样一来，我还是完整的人吗？”  
　　罗南耐心地听她说完，对她所说的问题产生了强烈的熟悉感——这在他的年代同样屡见不鲜，他由此下了定论：“您觉得不完整，是因为您失去了自由。”  
　　“自由…”她喃喃道，“我曾以为他为我带来了自由……”  
　　罗南下了决心：“我知道您不甘心牺牲自己，您有没有想过离开这里？”  
　　桂妮薇儿皱眉：“‘我想离开’并没有什么用处。”  
　　他看看四周巡视的卫兵压低了声音“也许我可以带着您逃走。”  
　　“跟着你逃走？”感动之余，她的目光也带上了审视的意味，“你为什么处处帮着我？为什么毫无怨言地接受我的怒气？如今又为什么要为了我拿自己的命冒险——我们只认识不到一个月的时间——你很清楚如果被抓到会是什么下场。”  
　　这样的质疑对罗南来说是种折磨，因为我爱你，他多想这么说，可她们迥异的发色提醒着他，桂妮薇儿不过是长相与奥兰普极度相似，甚至可以说是一模一样——  
　　但他面前的女人并不是奥兰普。  
　　罗南有些呆愣地说：“因为您救过我而且长得像我的妹妹……”  
　　桂妮薇儿摇头：“我救你之后的事我还可以理解，可从一开始你的态度就很不寻常。你不该骗我。”  
　　罗南终于忍不住表明心迹：“不寻常？难道您还没感觉到兰斯洛特对您的感情？我和他对您的看法没有太多不同。”  
　　她不明所以：“可你说我像你妹妹，到底哪句才是实话？”  
　　“我说了谎。您和我妹妹一点都不像，”他紧张地向她坦白，“可您与奥兰普就像是同一个人。”  
　　“奥兰普是谁？”  
　　罗南长叹一口气：“她是我死去的爱人。”  
　　仿佛空气都凝固了一会儿，罗南看着桂妮薇儿的神情冷漠了起来。“你的意思是你把我当作了她的替身？从你最初接近我，后来帮助我，甚至刚才你说对我抱有的感情，都只是因为我和你那死去的爱人长得很像？”  
　　罗南焦急地频频摇头，可他找不到任何可以反驳的话，令他绝望的是，桂妮薇儿的话好像就是他的心声。  
　　“在你看来，我只是个方便你存放对她的感情的容器。”  
　　他唯一能说的话只有“我从未这样想过”，可他自己都觉得这句话毫无说服力。  
　　虽然桂妮薇儿对罗南没有什么过界的感情，但在这当口又得知自己对一个朋友来说只是替身，她只觉得既伤心又愤怒。她微微抬起头，眼神带着轻蔑：“我已经是个有夫之妇了，我劝你不管出于什么目的，都不要对我抱有幻想。”听着像是自嘲，但话中的警告意味却也很明显，罗南握紧了手，把所有不可信的辩解吞回肚里，只留了一声“是”。  
　　他们回到城堡的时间比前几天稍早一点，亚瑟回到寝宫时看到妻子安坐在椅子上翻看书籍，他有些意外：“今天回来得真早，在外面玩得如何？”他走过来亲吻她的面颊。  
　　桂妮薇儿甚至没有抬眼看他：“不坏。”她把书放在一边，“我感觉到我的伤正在康复，行走时已经不会很疼了，所以以后就不再需要马夫了，有一队卫兵跟着已经足够，希望您能同意。”  
　　亚瑟看出了异样：“怎么？你和罗南有什么不愉快吗？”  
　　桂妮薇儿微笑着看向他：“我只是想做个独立的人，而不是的个连走路都需要别人代劳的废人。”  
　　“那当然，当然。”亚瑟急忙说，“今后除了卫兵，其他陪同的人你自己来挑选。”  
　　“您真是最好的丈夫。”  
　　这话让亚瑟心情愉悦：“这还不算最好呢，我亲爱的桂妮薇儿，鉴于你的伤即将痊愈，各地镇压叛乱的形势也越来越好，我决定半个月后就以你的名义举办比武大会！让所有骑士都为你献上最棒的技艺。”  
　　“我很开心，”桂妮薇儿平静地说，“您让我觉得自己是最幸福的人。”


End file.
